


Get In The Fucking Dress, Shinji

by Frocto



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feminization, Genderswap, Medical Kink, Multi, bimbofication, fertility, fertility teasing, giant breasts, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three-part Evangelion work. Shinji gets transformed into a ridiculously busty, Mogudan-sized babe and gets into all kinds of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misato

Defending the Earth had been going so well. Compared to the other Angels NERV had fought, this one had seemed positively mundane, having a rather straightforward humanoid, if rather exaggeratedly feminine, shape. And in Shinji’s mind, that was always preferable to a weird ball of screaming geometry equipped with mountain-melting lasers, or some kind of extra dimensional space projecting a three dimensional shadow. It was just a straightforward monster here to wreck things and smash its way down into NERV HQ. That really should have been the first indication that something was wrong.

Through their teamwork, Shinji, Asuka and Rei had handily defeated the Angel. They were preparing to head back down to base when the creature’s remnants suddenly flared back to life, liquefying into an amorphous pink substance and launching itself straight towards Unit 01. Taken completely by surprise, Shinji had had no time to raise a barrier to protect himself and his EVA, and the Third Child had been suddenly engulfed. 

The alien substance had forced itself through cracks in the armour, contaminating the EVA and locking it down. Shinji had been left panicking in the dark, desperately trying to regain control. 

On NERV HQ’s command bridge, cheering triumph had been cut short as alarms blared and warnings flashed up on screens. The staff frantically tried to regain control of the situation and determine the status of the EVAs and pilots. Misato was in the thick of it all, shouting orders and cursing herself for being so careless. 

However, it was much too late to save Shinji from his fate. The young pilot could only watch in horror as Unit 01’s entry-plug began to break up around him. The Angel was forcing its way inside, seeping through the metal as if it were porous. The slime corroded as it went, leaving behind dripping brown fragments where once had been shining stainless steel.

Shinji cried out as the first drops of the liquid made it into the LCL bath. They dribbled this way and that for a moment, before they all reoriented themselves, flowing through the LCL towards him. As it touched his body, errant thoughts that he couldn't comprehend flashed through his mind. A horrible wrenching feeling surged through his body. 

All across Unit 01’s displays, breach warnings and contamination warnings were flashing. Another display rendered his greatest fear, that the plug ejection mechanism had malfunctioned due to blockage, in plain red on black. Just as everything seemed hopeless, as the pain and the confusion started to overwhelm him, Shinji's world went black and he tumbled into unconsciousness.

\---

When Ikari came to, he found himself in the NERV medical wing. He was inside a small utilitarian room, a ceiling he recognized quite well. Feeling rather thirsty, Shinji shifted his head slightly towards the bedside table he knew would be there, only to find it swamped under a pile of bouquets of flowers, well-wishing cards stuffed between the stems. A glass of water was visible past them on a distant shelf, no doubt shifted to make room for more bouquets.

Despite himself, Shinji smiled. He plopped his head back onto the pillow.

He was located deep within the throbbing heart of Tokyo-3, the Geofront housing humanity's greatest defence against the otherworldly threat known as the "Angels." He was in the Medical Ward of Nerv HQ.

He was alive... but Shinji could not begin to ascertain what the Angel had done to him. He distinctly felt lazy, the prospect of having to eventually rise from the bed seeming like an unpleasant inevitability. He pulled the blankets up to his chin, fearing the world that awaited him outside that small door at the far end of the room.

How had Shinji come here? The fragile boy remembered once upon a time he had been living alone without his father, coddled in a blanket of his own devising. He cared for himself, and wrapped himself in a warm, protective shield that kept out all threats. Of course, it went without saying that it had been a dull life, but that had an appeal of its own in today's modern era. In a world choked in turmoil, where deranged anti-human forces wanted nothing less than to turn his home into scorched earth, wasn't a simpler existence at least a little desirable? 

But those days were past now: Shinji had been plucked out of the security spot he had made for himself and placed within the god-machine Evangelion. And now, even that barrier had been breached by an Angel, violating his defences a second time. What could he even take refuge in now? 

Shinji had never felt so completely exposed, so defenseless before the eyes of his peers. Any attempt to retreat into shadows seemed to fail, so was it his destiny to be stripped bare over and over and over? He shuddered.

A nearby buzzing drew Shinji out of his introspection. In his dazed state, it took him a moment to recognize that it was his mobile phone. He’d only just woken up and he was already receiving texts.

He reached out with one hand, body feeling a little sluggish and heavy. His arms seemed a little off, somehow. Maybe he'd been unconscious for longer than he thought, but his arms seemed more slender than ever. Dainty, almost. 

Shinji lifted his phone from under the towering bouquets. He brought the screen up to his face and found a string of texts asking if he was alright. 

“Shinji! What’s going on?”

“Shinji, we’re all worried!”

And last but not least, a single message from his good friend Kensuke. It was the longest of the brief collection by far. “Shinji, we saw you fighting the Angel on the news... but it’s been a week since then! What’s going on?” 

Shinji's spirit rose just a little, at the same time a pang of guilt struck his heart. Despite the unpleasant feeling of having made his friends worry, it was heart-warming to know they were looking out for him. He began typing a reassuring response.

Once that was done, he knew there was just one other thing to do. Recently, his friends had taken to accompanying their texts with snapshots, what better time to copy the trend than now? Shinji felt awkward about showing off like that, but if there were ever a time to show he was unharmed, it was now! Shifting slightly, an act rendered more difficult by how heavy his chest felt, Shinji moved to a slightly more upright position. Something felt amiss, but in his muddled state he couldn’t begin to pin it down. 

A little beep confirmed the picture had been saved and the message had been sent. It occurred to him to take a peek at the shot himself, but just as he was navigating his phone’s gallery, the door opened with a click. A familiar woman stepped into the room.

The role of an Eva pilot came with many difficult responsibilities and hard duties, but it was not without its small perks here and there. The knowledge that he was making the world a better place, the opportunity to hone his skills and, of course, the bevy of beautiful girls he seemed to be constantly surrounded by.

But was there any greater perk for Shinji than being actively cared-for and even cherished by the woman now standing before him? Ever since she'd popped him those first racy photographs and invited him to come wander the streets of Tokyo-3 in search of titties, he'd quietly lusted for her, day-in and day-out. Major Katsuragi looked as perfect as ever. 

It wasn't just that she had impish, playful eyes, soft features and cheeks that lit up with blush when she was thinking naughty thoughts. One certainly couldn't argue that her looks were made to be worshiped, and that if Misato's breasts hadn't been so pendulous and heavy, or her hourglass so pronounced with door-frame-brushing hips and a solid shelf of ass, she could have easily made it as a super-model, a Race Queen, or any other number of professions demanding exquisite beauty. A body like that would be considered too obscene for any of those professions! She was a truly beautiful woman.

Yet that was far from the whole package she presented. Far from it, in fact. In addition to being a live bombshell, Misato had always been head and shoulders above Shinji in every capacity. It was a constant source of shame that he was a pilot while a woman like her was relegated to watching from the sidelines. She was smarter than him, bolder too, and always so much less awkward. Just, really... so much more so much more authoritative! Authentic! 

And the way she flaunted her body... While Shinji cringed away from his own body, she embraced her own, bouncing her way around NERV with poise, pride and curves overflowing her outfits! Even now, as the beauty with the purple curls strutted into the room, her red jacket was half off her chest, forcibly denied coverage of such a perfectly-formed chest thrusting outwards. Could she even do her zipper up over those raunchy melons? Her skin-tight black top looked more like body-paint than anything that could its job sealing her silken treasures away, just as her mini-skirt seemed to always be stealthily crawling its way up her thighs whenever her vigilance wavered. That body was bursting out of her clothes in a way she seemed not just cheerful about, but coyly above as well. 

She didn't mind it one bit. Shinji could die happy with the approval of such a confident and strong woman. That burgeoning font of raw sexuality was, in a way, everything he aspired to be.

Misato leaned over the bed, shirt dipping, boobies sinking into their natural, grippable states. Shinji's mind stumbled there. Under normal circumstances the sight would have rendered him stiff as a board, and yet... he felt nothing. His usual lust for her boiled under the surface, but the physical response of a sheet-lifting boner was absent! A phantom thought of her eyes sliding over the bulge and a wry smile coming to her lips failed to take hold on reality, as Misato instead kept an evenly-measured expression on her face. 

"So you finally woke up, Ikari," Misato said, choosing her words carefully. "I'm pleased to announce your recovery was a complete success. I've already notified the staff about your improved status."

Despite her best efforts at professionalism, her composure finally cracked. A highly inappropriate smile settled on her face. "Improved in some areas more than others! Most people at NERV would be happy outsizing just Asuka and Rei, but not you, obviously...”

Her eyes were dragged inexorably down as if pulled by some great, overwhelming force! A large grin settled on Misato’s face, even as colour flushed to her cheeks. “Shinji, I never would've guessed you'd be so desperate for attention!" 

Lacking a mirror in the confines of the small hospital-style room, Shinji had no choice but to divert his eyes back to the phone still clutched in his hand.

The blinking green "Message sent," notification was still flashing on the tiny screen, a reminder that his new body, however it looked, would now, at this very moment, be bulging out of the screen of Kensuke's own phone on the other side of the city. As Shinji stared dumbly at his phone, he heard the little "Blong!" sound to indicate a message had been received, and the bottom of his phone began to glow with a little "1." Moments later, there was another beep, and then another, and then another... That little "1" began to crawl its way into double digits, climbing higher with each passing moment. 

They weren't just coming from Kensuke either! After the first five, messages with different faces beside them began to appear, filling up more and more of the display. Normally, this many messages would have been a delight, but the sheer deluge instead made his skin crawl. It was suspicious!

Shinji's phone was lit up with messages, notifications coming faster than he could ever remember in his life. The number seemed to slow down around the "35" mark, and he finally moved a finger, hovering it over the display. What was waiting for him in there?

Before his imagination could begin to fill in the blanks, Shinji navigated to the "Sent" folder and tapped open the last message. He stared silently, beginning to comprehend the source of his new popularity.

It was that colossal bust. Endless creamy waves of flowing, soft breast-meat fulfilled the wishes of men by filling up all space between and below Shinji's bosom, before they were hoisted by strong pectoral muscles into defying gravity, sitting high and proud on a teenager's body. The slightest shift in weight would cause those lewd tits to come springing to life: Shinji's bust moved with all the liveliness of a happy hound delighted to see its master coming in the door. 

The shot didn't even show everything! Those Japanese jubblies bulged so far to either side the high-angle shot struggled to contain everything. In the end it settled for just showing off plenty of rosy-pink bust, and the deep "V" of cleavage running down the centre. Even without the support of a bra, they were still pushed together, and lewdly clapped with sways of Shinji's body. The singular slip of depravity in the shot came in the form of the flush pink of virgin areola just barely hanging off the underside of the shot: had Shinji tilted the phone and its camera less than an inch downwards, it would have been even better masturbation fuel than it was now! It would only produce a few slimy litres of male ejaculate into tightly-clutched tissues, rather than the buckets and buckets it could have been!

Shinji dragged his eyes away from that bakunyuu meat explosion and instead looked at the face in the picture. A pair of small shoulders were tucked just behind the long flowing hair, combined with the downwards angle of the shot to further heighten a lewd impression: this was a fertile honey angling to trick a man into letting her suck him off. The picture delightfully resembled the way a woman would look up at her bull-breeder right before his fingers tangled in her hair and her lips sealed around his smelly fat member. Shinji's large, glossy eyes, normally so sullen, were ringed by long, elegant lashes, making "her" look like a pet who'd been fully trained in submission. Lips used to pouting were plumped up considerably, full and kissable, needed something thick to sate them right away.

So this was his fate: Shinji's encounter with the Angel had let him, or her, with a to-die-for, all-natural rack. It rose up towards the camera, thirsting for approval, and the molestations from strong hands it would bring.

Shinji... Or rather, Shinjiko, was a beautiful girl now. A fleshy honey with the body of a woman, with over-the-top breasts and a figure made for tricking males into forceful insemination. As bodies went, Shinjiko’s curves were unmistakably powerful weapons, albeit ones that could easily misfire in her unskilled hands!

Shinjiko made a strangled sound in the back of her throat. With a trembling hand, the busty beauty slowly and carefully set down her phone. 

Realizing she was still topless, Shinjiko squealed and tugged the sheets up to her neck, hiding her chest from Misato. Yet all the effort in the world to look decent would be thwarted time and again by those two great flesh-mountains that were even now deforming the underside of the sheet. She was a big-titty bimbo, with a body built for emptying nuts and being splattered with semen, and the time remaining to her before she fully succumbed to her new body’s urges was limited. 

Shinjiko’s voice came out as a whine, "M-Misato...? Am I going to be okay?”

Shinjiko would have to cope with this. She wouldn’t let all her time as a boy spent training to be an EVA pilot go waste... Shinjiko swore then and there she would continue defending Tokyo-3, no matter how driven she was by her body's needs. She’d never let herself end up kneeling in back-alleys with a fat, drooling dick in either hand.

“Misato! Misato, I can’t be a girl! Strong men will do whatever they want to me, and I won’t be able to stop them!”

Misato rolled her eyes. That wasn’t terribly different from how it had been before.

Misato took a deep sigh, and idly wondered if there was anyone else who could possibly handle this for her. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Shinji, or even this new Shinjiko, but Shinji’s old body had been fairly forgettable, if cute. He had a nice face and he was well-proportioned certainly, but it didn’t inspire the same sort of burning urge in her that she felt now... 

She took a good look at Shinjiko. Sure, if she’d been hard-up for a good time, he would’ve been alright for a ride, but this... Where did one even start assessing the situation when Shinjiko’s curves were waging war on their libido? The blushing honey in front of her gave off a feeling of universal love, a girl sweet and kind enough to spread her legs for everyone who asked.

Something about Shinjiko made Misato feel like a dirty old woman just looking at all. It was painfully obvious that just one grope would be enough to make Shinjiko’s arousal peek, love juice dribbling down her thighs. Shinjiko had become a girl who was completely pure, yet subconsciously lusted for men.

Shinjiko was flawless wife material. A doting girl who would grow into a voluptuous and caring woman, going along with even the most depraved wishes of whatever man she accidentally tumbled into. Clearly anything and everything would be acceptable, as long as it made him happy! There was no doubt in Misato’s mind that it fell solely to her to protect that smile.

Yet if that was the case, why was her womanhood so incensed at the sight of this flawless cutie? Why did it make her have to hide a nasty snigger behind her hand when she imagined Shinjiko being re-introduced to her old friends, every innocent relation now supercharged with sexuality? She didn’t even feel too bad when Shinjiko saw her snickering to herself, and her face fell.

Toji, Kensuke, all those boys would be lusting for Shinjiko now, and with no idea how to resist male advances, she’d be like a lamb for the slaughter... Ooh, it made Misato pant in lust just thinking about it!

So which was it, then? Did she want to keep Shinjiko safe from lewd men and their hard cocks? Or would she rather thrust him face-first into a horde of brutes, then sit back and watch Shinjiko’s innocence being stretched fibre-thin over strong, erect members?

All that innocence combined with all that bust, it just made her want to see how far her fingers could sink into those soft titties before they met some kind of resistance! Shinjiko’s chest looked so pliable she probably could cinched them to a finger’s width at the middle, and send oodles of tit-meat spilling out either side in the process!

Misato raised her fingers to her lips, letting out a little huff of hot air. God, but did Shinjiko look adorable like that. She was cringing away from a world she’d never seen until now, one that was filling up with throbbing erections and rampaging cocks, where hungry men would trick her and lie to her and do whatever it took to get her legs apart and their bodies. With men like Kaji out there, Shinjiko’s time to adjust would be limited, and the punishments began with collars and leashes with kitty-ears, and only got worse from there!

Misato put a hand on Shinjiko’s arm, gently petting the freshly-minted girl. Shinjiko’s mind would be reeling right now, and as much as Misato wanted to just pin her to the bed and start fondling that mind-blowing bod, the Major stayed firm. Shinjiko’s body was changing, blood pumping into her newly-developed cowtits to keep them pink and blushing, flush ovaries unfolding their wings and just starting depositing vulnerable eggs into a defenseless womb. Her mind was still dizzied 

“Let’s get you to the examination table, Shinji.”

\---

Shinjiko let out a long sigh as she perched on the end of the slightly cold metal examination table. She shifted slightly, having trouble adjusting to the sensation of her new and incredibly-plush posterior squishing beneath her. 

But that discomfort was nothing compared to the anxiety building inside of her. How could she have been so stupid as to not check that picture before it was sent out? Now every single virile male and lusty gal at school has seen what she’d become. They’d seen her huge breasts mashed together, barely covered at all. 

In the moments before she’d taken down the picture, her social media had been vandalized with lewd and shameless messages, all of them talking about wanting to ‘squeeze those fat tits’ and more besides! So much more and so much worse! It was mortifying.

She was still a boy on the inside! How could they say things like that, even if she had been given the curves of a maternal Goddess, changed into the sort of vision that normally only populated overly-imaginative teenager’s wank fantasies?

 

Shinjiko’s mind flashed with thoughts of what she’d actually do when she was confronted by a stiff, unrelenting penis. Would she succumb immediately and drop to her knees to kiss and suckle? Or would she at least be afforded a few seconds to beg the male wielding the impregnating girth to please tuck it away before her legs spread as if of their own volition?

She rushed to delete the picture, and the comments along with it. But it was childish to believe that would be the end of it. Only a brainless, busty bimbo could ever think it was over just because it was out of sight for the moment!

As fast as Shinjiko had deleted the embarrassing photo, it was all of a couple of seconds before someone else re-posted it. And then somebody else after that. And then it began to appear on local creeper and pervert communities, all attached to headlines that were painfully embarrassing to read. 

“The new airbags installed in Unit 01 are looking great!”

“Freak experiments underway at NERV HQ!”

“Mogudan unavailable for comment on this new development.” 

The message was spreading even faster now, as people not on her friends list, not even from her school, were being exposed to the ripe tits of teenage perfection. 

In the end, Shinjiko switched her phone off out of pure frustration. She tried to forget it had ever happened. But that just left Shinjiko alone with her own mind, a place she’d been to plenty of times without ever once finding comforting. And now her head was swimming with a conflagration of new thoughts that burned up old conceptions and laid fertile new ideas in her brain. 

“Do they really find me so erotic? Ha ha ha... It’s... It’s just the same body I’ve always had...”

Shinjiko’s face felt hot just thinking about it. Men, lots of men, were fantasizing about her now. Before she would barely have registered a glance! She let a greedy, self-satisfied little smile come to her lips. Every time Shinjiko thought about everyone seeing her practically naked and saying perverted things about her, it made her look at her body in a new light. Her lush, arousing body with all its brand new curves. She imagined looking at herself through another boy’s eyes.

The worst part was whenever she thought about others being aroused by something as ordinary as “her body”, it made her feel unbelievably good. A little rush of excitement ran up Shinjiko’s spine every time she imagined horny boys beating their fat, drooling meats to her curves. Hm. Serves those animals right for not being able to control themselves. Didn’t they know she was a boy, just like them?

Maybe they don’t care. Maybe they’re just horny beasts that need a warm pussy to fuck their rampaging cocks inside of.

“So this is my body... Shinji’s body is... lewd... Ghk...”

She palmed each gigantic breast, warming her hands on the undersides of those heat factories. Her chest was so large and heavy that, even lifting with all her might, teenage flesh still spilled over her thumbs and forefingers. It dangled down to her belly, nipples winding in little circles in the air.

“I look like a cow... A cow meant to be milked and bred...”

As soon as the thought came to mind, Shinjiko refused to embrace it. She cowered away from the thought and furiously shut it out. It was too early to think of her body like that, and others gauging her worth based on it. But those voices were still out there amongst the crowds. For every ten men who thought her tits were nice or simply good-looking, there would be another inwardly lusting over her capacity to produce many young, or how suited she was to milk production.

“No! I’m still useful for things other than pumping out litres of nutritious milk! Appreciate me for other things!”

Shinjiko froze up in embarrassment. While she’d been wandering through delusions, she’d had a finger lightly placed on the mound of her puss-puss, lightly gliding back and forth. Those fresh lips had yearned to be touched, and Shinjiko had to make sure her new body got whatever it wanted.

It must have been the new hormones creeping through her body that were making her tingle. She wasn’t the type to get aroused thinking about hungry, ravenous men and boys going at her with all their strength, tirelessly hunting her just for a taste of her succulent body. Shinji was most certainly not the sort of girl to get turned on by such vulgar degradation! 

...

The sort of guy! The sort of guy to get turned on by that! Maybe Asuka was right, he really was stupid!

Asuka... Shinjiko hadn’t even thought about that fiery gal! Just what was Asuka going to make of this new set of curves?

And it wasn’t just Asuka that was going to be a problem: Misato was acting strange as well. Shinjiko had expected some teasing from the purple-haired babe once she’d recovered from the initial shock, but Misato was taking it much too far! She was treating Shinjiko’s body like her personal playground! 

The Major had groped and squeezed at Shinjiko’s breasts, making playful comments about how the once male pilot had far outstripped everyone on base in size. She was even laughing at Shinjiko’s pleading little cries for her to stop, and then laughing even harder at her embarrassed moans of pleasure.

Nobody could help themselves around Shinjiko’s new body... Not while she was pumping out a heady mix of “rape me” pheromones. Even the NERV team trying to analyse the remnants of the angel that had transformed Shinji into this busty wonder had ended up furiously pumping their hot shafts.

But they’d only gotten a peripheral taste of what Misato was being exposed to now! The real deal. So when she heard those reluctant, shameful sounds of arousal they just spurred Misato on further; she continued to use Shinjiko’s curves as if they were lewd toys for her amusement. And the worst part? When she did finally snap out of it and stopped groping Shinjiko’s bust, the pilot had to actively hold herself back from begging for more.

Misato stood back with her arms folded, casually surveying the considerable damage she'd just done to a young, hormonal teenage boy's libido. Shinjiko was sitting on the bed, head down and arms limp, her gigantic chest fluttering up and down with her laboured breaths. She felt completely humiliated, and was boiling between her thighs.

"M-Misato..."

Misato tossed her head, a little grin creeping over her face. She leaned slightly closer. "Mm? What is it, Shinji?"

Shinjiko threw her head back and let out a wail. Once upon a time, in her male body, it might just have been a wail of anguish. But in his new, defencelessly-feminine body, it came out more like a winsome little whine! An adorable squeal of childish frustration! Combined with that po-faced pout on her lips, and her shaking her fists enough to send those knockers a-swaying, and you had the spitting image of a teenage girl who couldn't get her way even with no shortage of foot-stomping!

Misato struggled not to start laughing again. So cute!

"I... I can't believe you, Misato! I-Isn't it bad enough all those people saw that sick, perverted crap... Now you're touching me and making me, um! Making me..."

Misato leaned closer, that leering look only getting more perverse. As much as she wouldn't like to admit it, this... girl... was completely spellbinding. It felt like Shinjiko was awakening something like male instincts in her. The Major found herself wondering, "Is this how perverted old men feel all the time they're around young girls?” She just wanted to succumb to perversion and touch and touch and touch...

She planted her forehead against the younger girl's. Shinjiko cringed away from that seedy grin slightly. "But... Your pussy's really wet right now, isn't it?"

Another one of those adorable squeals echoed through NERV. Shinjiko dove under the bedsheets and cowered down there under the blanket on her hands and knees. It just put her fat ass up in the air, releasing the stink of a bitch in heat all the more. 

It was true, of course. She was well-lubricated... dripping... Misato's hands had put paid to that!

Misato eventually rolled her shoulders. She checked her phone for the time, and tutted under her breath when she realized actually just how long she'd been groping those kid's cow udders. "Aaaaanyway, Shinji, as fun as this is, we should probably be getting you to Ritsuko. I have to read you a few waivers and disclaimer forms and things first, so just... sit tight a second and I'll get you something to eat. You must be starving."

If Shinjiko had had her way, she would have stayed hidden under those sheets forever. But in light of those words, her growling stomach drove her out, and she was soon sitting on the edge of the bed, hands in her lap. 

"Like a pup begging for its treat," Misato daydreamed, before forcing that thought down. 

She was out of luck, however. All they had in the break room were popsicles.

Well... some sugar and water would be good for her anyway, right? She had to be even more dehydrated than hungr -

Misato paused. She'd thought "she." How quickly had Misato and Shinji both started to think of this new Shinjiko as female? Such an overwhelming aura of femininity, that made boys into men. Hell, she made women into men by contrast alone! Much as Misato hated to admit it, Shinjiko's new body made her twice the girl Misato ever was at that age. 

"Here. Popsicles are all we had." The NERV Operations Director unwrapped the popsicle, revealing an endearing shade of pink strawberry, and thrust it towards her charge. With her other hand, she began to leaf through the forms resting on the nightstand, already losing focus on Shinjiko.

Shinjiko was losing focus as well. She should have reached up to take the popsicle from Misato's hands, but something about that looming thick shape waggling towards her mouth had her simply paralyzed. Something about the size and shape was stirring urges deep within her... And before she knew what she was doing, the top-heavy bimbo had leaned forward and pressed her newly developed pillow-soft lips against the shaft. 

"You know, Shinji, you're in an awfully unique position. I've never even seen some of these forms..." Misato began to drone on, continuing to sort through the pile, but the attention of the former-boy turned whore was already beginning to slip.

Of course it was. How could she keep her eyes straight when there was a dick-substitute easing its way into her willing mouth and down her throat? Misato's attention being elsewhere, leaving her hand to unconsciously slide it deeper was the icing on the cake. 

This was unbelievable! Shinji hadn't even been a girl for an entire hour yet and her mouth was already getting filled up! By a woman! At this rate, her first encounter with an actual man would have her on her back in about thirty seconds. 

Well, at least Shinjiko could take some solace in the fact she was still being a good girl! After all... she was only let the tip penetrate her. Only that slender little nub on the end of the pole was fucking her mouth in and out. And the icy treat was so disarmingly tasty, too! After recent terrifying events, the first droplets of the nice, cool liquid splattering onto her tongue triggered a mighty thirst deep in Shinjiko's belly, and her sucking redoubled.

Shinjiko reached up with those delicate, ladylike hands of hers and attempted to pry the treat loose from Misato's hands. "M-Misat - Misato... Mis - " She already had a bad habit of talking over the Ikari boy, and now that his voice was softened even more, well, Shinjiko might as well not bother talking at all! On and on she rambled about how boys would never really understand women, how men, especially men like Kaji, were so driven by their blah blah blah blah...

Shinjiko relented, and settled for just sucking on the treat. She didn't have a choice if Misato was going to hold onto it so steady! Her tongue darted down to catch droplets of nectar before they ran down her chin. Shinjiko tilted her head back, opened her throat, and let it hilt inside of her. She wasn't being a good girl anymore.

Her pussy had barely settled from last time, so it was no surprise that only a minute or two into the Colonel's spiel, the little dark-haired bimbo was panting cute "haa, haa"s and "ahn~"s all over the sweating pseudo-phallus. How naturally it came, an instinct so strong it was like it had always been there. She wanted to suck and slurp on any old thing that got shoved into her mouth! Inevitably the heat built too high, and the popsicle melted faster than Shinjiko could devour it, drops running down its girth to land on her protruding tits. Even just that was enough to stimulate her, and as it dribbled across her hyper-sensitive rack in goopy trails, it sent jolts of pleasure racing up her (extremely-strong) back!

"Anyway, like I was saying, I know this looks bad now, Shinji, but you could - Hey! Are you listening?"

"Mfh?!" Both came out of their dazes at once. Shinjiko and Misato stared at each other with looks of equal guilt and shock, one mouth hanging open in shock... and the other worshipfully tight around the oozing, drooling member invading all the way inside with deep, uncompromising thrusts. Misato's little stabs at Shinji's mouth had been rewarded with tighter and tighter suckles, and now her cheeks were completely hollowed, face drawn in a soulless irrumatio fuck-face~

Like a big-breasted girl-toy.

Slowly and carefully, Misato drew her phone up beside her face. The dead air stretching between Misato's respectable bust and Shinjiko's even-now quaking whoppers was suddenly filled with the last possible sound Shinjiko could ever want to hear: the sinful little click of a camera's shutter going off. That put paid to those jolts of pleasure she'd been feeling pretty quickly! 

As Shinjiko's imagination began to work on thoughts of what that camera had captured, chills ran down her spine. The slut-in-training, the breed-me bimbette, had been riding such a zonked-out, completely pussy-driven high that she couldn't even possibly begin to guess how bad she had could actually have really looked. 

Despite this, her mind was certainly trying. The poor girl's tired brain, exhausted from arousal and Misato's teasing was able to come up with all manner of hyper-sexed possibilities. She was deep-throating the popsicle filling out her mouth, and luxuriating in the sensation of having off the end of it.

Shinjiko probably looked like a slave to cocks and cum. She'd been sporting nothing short of the ultimate look of female submission: lips wrapped around a shaft, watery eyes upturned and tears flowing from all that rough thrusting... her whole face contorted and distended by a huge, hard member. The fact it was an icy treat didn't cool the burning in her cheeks one bit. 

Her face was just as sucked-in as if it had been a cock, her mouth just as tight and constricted. Shinjiko made her throat a pleasure chamber from which no penis could escape... not before turning the insides of her mouth into a slimy swamp full of hot cum! 

Her tongue was just asking to taste some dick.

And she'd been happy about it, too. Even with that lewd, barely human-looking face, her eyes had been rolled back and the corners of her mouth crinkled upwards. Shinjiko had been the picture-perfect of a completely satisfied, happy little dick holster.

Becoming aware of how lewd she looked, the popsicle felt heavy and uncomfortably thick and large in her mouth. She threw her head back, opening her cozy, thick lips wide apart to release the pole from their depths. Immediately, a gushing torrent of flavoured ice-water came pouring out, running down her front. It splashed all over her tits and out in every direction, soaking both the great Ikari rack and all her bedsheets in sticky pink. 

A neon-pink tongue immediately followed the iced lolly out, glowing embarrassingly bright and shiny after sucking all that flavour out. It looked like a landing strip... or a target. 

The icy chill infusing the inside of her mouth left it numb, and so she sat on the edge of the bed, clutching the sheets tightly, tongue lolling useless and limp. 

Misato's completely-blank expression remained unfazed as she snapped a second photo.

The scuffle for phone control that followed was short and sharp. It ended with Shinjiko face-down on the medical bay floor, and Misato's leather boot keeping her there. She successfully held onto her phone, and in doing so, quickly and professionally stashed it back into her pocket for safekeeping.

She helped a flushed Shinjiko to her feet with a grin. "Don't worry, kiddo, I'm not gonna upload them. These are, mm, for the "private" collection."

She gave Shinjiko a slap on the ass that went on for about four or five seconds too long. Most of involved gripping, testing for firmness and generally treating the newest and bustiest addition to the NERV team like a piece of meat. "Now let's go see Ritsuko, mm? She's going to give you a nice, lengthy examination."

There'd probably be a stethoscope involved. Misato stared at Shinjiko's cow udders and tried to imagine a cold, sterile stethoscope exploring them, sunk half into the flesh in the process, and her tongue ended up doing a bit of dangling of its own. "Mm. Come on~"


	2. The Trip to Ritsuko's Office

Just walking down the hall to Ritsuko's office had Shinjiko on edge. Her skin crawled, and her chest felt hot. It was just another one of the many Nerv HQ corridors she had walked down countless times in the past, but at the same time it felt so very different. Everything had been rendered new and dangerously exciting following his transformation into a walking pair of bouncing fat breasts.

 

Once upon a time, Shinjiko had been a boy. But now nothing remained on that ex-male at all, there was just a blushing, bright-eyed girly waiting to be snapped up by the right man. Shinjiko couldn't even claim to be disinterested in men: physical contact from either gender felt absolutely amazingly, heart-stoppingly good... And she would be kidding herself if she tried to tell herself that a big, stiff popsicle filling up her mouth hadn't left her absolutely breathless.

 

In fact, Shinjiko felt more aware of male members than she ever had before. She dimly remembered her own member as a limp, undersized little thing, hardly helpful at all for the act of mesmerizing females... Nothing at all like the bulges she was constantly eyeing off now!

 

It had been bad in her room, but now, walking these halls, she saw men staring at her... And she hungrily stared back. Their pants' crotches were overladen, burdened with obscene slabs of hearty beef she wanted to get at, wanted to slide her tongue up and down. It felt like she’d never noticed all these big swinging dicks around her up until now, all these oversized members underslung with seed pods that swelled with oceans of cream... And she was painfully aware of their tension and discomfort!

 

Why weren't any girls helping them? Shinjiko couldn't be expected to; she had been a boy just yesterday! 

 

All those males were expected to go about their ordinary day-to-day jobs while those engorged cum vessels were packed to brimming, overflowing with want and need? There was no other way for her to think about it: being transformed into a busty slut had left Shinjiko finely attuned to what males wanted and needed moreso than she'd ever understood women back when she'd been a boy.

 

The masculine shaft was one of the most enticing, most stimulating parts of the male body, a sensual work of art that was both callous, yet inviting. Intimidating, yet welcoming. Cocks were built for the purpose of reeling in busty females and making them joyfully sing their praises, and Shinjiko was now as female as they came. 

 

Was it her fate to eventually succumb? Shinjiko shuddered. She knew she had been an underwhelming male, but to think it was because there had always been this hyper-busty, hyper-curved female lurking under the skin was too alarming to consider! Now his estrogen-fueled "female" penis would never have the opportunity to grow into a big hard brutish cock, and his extremely lewd and fat pussy would drink deeply from the girly hormonal wells that had always existed deep inside of him.

 

Was this his reformation for being such a weak male? Would he be constrained to provide a feast for the real bulls, a prize to be won so that they could slake their sick lusts upon her from dusk till dawn?

 

She was too sensitive... Too hot! Even having Misato's fingers teased along Shinjiko's body had left her moaning, her tongue hanging limply, and ready to suck on anything big and fat that sexy bully had popped in her mouth. Feminine hormones and instincts were teeming in Shinjiko's brain, and she hadn't built up the slightest bit of resistance or even a basic understanding. She found herself wanting to follow them to their natural, cock-throating conclusion.

 

She was painfully aware of the way those torpedos heaved in front of her with each step, hanging off her slender shoulders with enough weight and size it was a wonder they didn't drag her down. Even just trying to keep her back straight as she walked looked obscene: her ponderous milk-making melons swung up into all the available space between her and men's eyes, and bobbled temptingly from side to side as she walked.

 

Her butt wasn’t any better! While at least she could see who was coming at her bust, Shinjiko’s thick behind was completely exposed, one skirt-lift and palm-slap away from her mewling, crumbling and eventually being hustled into a bathroom stall to pound cock with her face~

 

Her big assets felt like targets. Like weak points. Like the growing red hot-spot that boys and men alike had been taught to target to render any video-game boss helpless... Or any cow-titted teenage leg-spreader a panting, milk-dripping fucktoy. Shinjiko's luscious curves would allow any one of these perverts to engrave the initials A_S_S upon the High Score Table of the universe.

 

She touched her fingers to her forehead gently and forced her mind to recompose itself. She consulted her map, checking the way to Ritsuko's room.

 

\---

 

Now, even something as simple as just changing floors was a challenge in itself. To reach Ritsuko's office, Shinjiko had to go up three entire floors... And just how was she supposed to do that safely? This new body of hers was already proving to be more trouble than it was worth. How was she supposed to get there?

 

Those big brown cow’s eyes darted from stair-well to elevator and back again; her jell-o spine quivering as she considered her options. Surely the answer would come if she just thought things through... 

 

Shinjiko took a deep breath.

 

And completely failed to reach a decision. It looked like she was doomed to be an indecisive moe-blob as well as an unquenchable sexpot.

 

On the one hand... Just imagining how her current clothes - a much-too-small hospital gown - would stretch and flutter with every step up the stairs had Shinjiko's milky skin tingling. Its open back would be baring a full moon to any lucky studs behind her, men who already had to resist the urge to just cupping two big handfuls of slut. Now they’d also find themselves presented with the sight of her perfectly-cuppable cheeks... and more importantly, the desire to spread them wide open and ravage her right there on the landing! 

 

Even worse, those wobbly knockers had more than enough inertia to bounce out of control with every little step-step, possibly even ripping the gown!

 

Then where would she be, other than 'rewarding' the handsome NERV boy that offered her a jacket? Ohhh yes, rewarding him all over his - Before she could stop herself, Shinjiko shook out a vigorous 'no,' turning her bosom into a pair of pendulums. Nuh uh, no way, that definitely wouldn't work! Besides, she’d probably give herself a concussion just climbing the stairs.

 

So that meant it had to be the elevator. Shinjiko approached the steel double doors and, with a cute little sigh, pressed the big "CALL" button.

 

Then she was left alone with her thoughts.

 

Well, she reflected, that would surely be fine. Everyone at NERV, from mechanics to scientists, would be at their workstations right now, hard at work carrying out the next stage of humanity's plans to battle the Angels. 

 

In an installation overflowing with adult professionals and senior executives, teenagers Shinji, Asuka and Rei the odd ones out. He'd felt plenty out of place beforehand when faced with all those brutish bulls, but it would be even worse now! They'd be able to think of even more ways to silence those full, pouty pink lips when she got to be a pest!

 

Those manly mechanics who worked on maintaining the Evangelions and their base's machinery were going to be a problem in particular. Broad-shouldered and barrel-chested, they were exactly the sort of blue-collar hunks that would slap Shinjiko's new fat ass, or scrawl filthy and offensive suggestions about her body on the station's toilet walls. They were going to be a serious problem if she encountered any.

 

The elevator doors swished open, and Shinjiko stepped inside.

 

How nice it would have been to reach Ritsuko's secluded little nurse's office without more of that horny male eye-raping and mental molestation... In a perfect world, the tiny and constrained, most of all cramped, elevator space would have provided a moment of respite from those looks and stares, giving Shinjiko a much needed chance to catch her breath and cool down her vulnerable ovaries... In a perfect world, yes! The elevator would have been empty, and she would have been able to park her thick behind against the back wall, clutch her chest, and still her racing heart.

 

Instead, the elevator she'd picked to ride up to Ritsuko's quarters was a hotbed of male hormones. Before the doors had even opened, a heady cocktail of acrid and outrageously-male stinks poured out from between their cracks, making a bee-line directly for Shinjiko's nostrils. Like the tendrils of some lecherous monster, the scent of ball-sweat, coupled with the earthy stink of cock reached out for Shinjiko, slapping her across the face, before it all poured into his nose at once.

 

Shinjiko threw her head back and let out a startled cry, brain feeling crushed under the force of that raw assault.

 

Of course, the big-booby cutie had inhaled the thick aromas of men before now, but that had been in the long and air-conditioned hallways! There were drafts, and lots of steady air-flow, nothing quite like what the little hussy was having to brace herself for now. One whiff was all it took to seal her fate. Shinjiko had a dissociative moment, wherein it felt like her body was being dragged forwards of its own accord. With an exaggerated hip-sway she'd never practised, yet seemed to be intimately familiar with, Shinjiko's feet carried her into the centre of that small metal box stuffed with muscles and testosterone and hardening cocks, until she was right in the centre. She stood among the throng of maleness and inhaled deeply of their overpowering, empowering scents. 

 

There were so many of them! When she stepped into the elevator, all eyes immediately plunged downwards, dragged by celestial pull to the largest and most prominent pair of objects in the room. As Shinjiko entered, she crowded the elevator with oodles and oodles of divinely-formed breast flesh, forcing those men to back up against the steel container's walls so her bust could take up all available space.

 

The part of her mind that was still “Shinji” could summarize them in a breath: “just four or five of the engineering team, maybe on their way to the showers judging by the smell.” The new, and growing, “Shinjiko” portion, the spread-legged and eye-rolled little skank torn straight from the pages of a hentai dojin, thought of them as, and hoped for them to be, brutes and savages... massively masculine alpha prick studs with bulging biceps straining their tight uniform tops, ravenous and voracious cocks that sprang and writhed about in their stinky tight boxer shorts... Unflinching and cold male rapists who only saw her for the hot honey-pot between her thighs. They would take advantage of any girl at any time, even a chaste and innocent cutie just leaving Sunday School, let alone a really sticky-slitted, in-heat bitch like...

 

“Like me.” 

 

Shinjiko completing the sentence in the privacy of her own hormone-flooded brain was already half of the men’s foreplay done for them already. Her heart was racing and her pupils were dilating into warm bedroom eyes that darted between bulges and those handsome faces. Her legs were spasming all on their own. Her panties felt tight and uncomfortable around her hips, and a pussy so hot it felt like it was glowing for these big-dick bullies.

 

Her fresh, innocent womb was aching, and it didn’t even fully understand what it wanted! Just that it wanted Shinjiko to touch and be touched by these men. The needy core of her womanhood hammered Shinjiko's pliable brain over and over, like a child begging for its mother's attention. At that moment, Shinjiko's lusty womb felt like its own separate identity, or like an enemy with goals running extremely counter to her own. The more that empty vacuum inside of her quivered and thirsted and dilated, the more heady pheromones it gassed her body and brain with. Shinjiko was left wired and near-drunk before the men, with the concept of a quick hook-up, one where she'd firmly shove any offered condoms back into their owner's wallets, seeming more appealing, even rational and sensible, by the moment.

 

"You don't want to leave babymaking too late in life, now do you? You're practically an adult already!" it seemed to say. "It's just one little shot of seed, and you're looong overdue, Shinji!" Her legs quivered, eager to obey and get her ankles hooked around a much older man's shoulders.

 

Shinjiko had never felt so helpless in all her life, not even before Angels, as she did now before the thirst of her own body. Ritsuko felt so far away. Her womb just might be right, though~ She was cute. Who were these jerks to not immediately start hitting on her, getting her details for late-night visits throughout the upcoming weeks, and trying to get unprotected cum slinking its way into her womb? Who did they think they were to be so rude~?

 

One of them got brave. Maybe he just didn't know who the hot piece of ass was... or maybe he did and just didn't care! Regardless, it seemed to happen in slow motion. Shinjiko's skin rose up in goosebumps, tingling as though the hand had a palpable aura of perversion around it. It seemed to take a small eternity before that big male hand finally filled the elevator with a sudden clap! It was barely audible, but in Shinjiko's addled brain it was like a gong being sounded. Only now did she really appreciate what a wobbling booty she had; no longer a mere 'butt' or even 'tush'! Despite how thick and strong his fingers were, they could scarcely contain more than a portion of a single milky ass-cheek. He dimpled the tender plush flesh overflowing around his fingers as he really sank those callused sausages in. And he wasn't done yet!

 

In small circles, first one way, then the other, he alternated between kneading the glorious globe and simply grazing his fingers over it, letting the paper of her hospital gown crinkle and nudge aside. That naughty pervert was conspiring to get closer to her all-important baby-factory, lusting for it as much as she lusted for him to fill it. Maybe if he'd been alone, something more would have happened... but sadly, it was not meant to be.

 

Shinjiko bit down on her lip, eyes rolling back into her head. Every inch of her body screamed to thrust her hips back at him, present herself like a dim-witted feral beast. But luckily for her, her stifled voice broke free before her hormones could seize total control of her body. 

 

"Haaahhhn~!" In another time and place such a mating cry would have turned the elevator into a fuck-frenzy: they would drag their dicks out and fire off, caking the walls in cum and stuffing every hole on this brunette bitch's body ten times over. Sadly, the noise merely startled these modern men, and even shooed the one groping her away!

 

The elevator doors dinged open, and with a bit of reluctance, the engineers departed one by one. Some took the chance to shuffle their body up against hers. But nevertheless the less, seconds later, Shinjiko was truly alone in the elevator. Alone with the lingering man-stink. Alone with her sopping panties. 

 

And alone with the crushing realization that she missed having that hand on her ass. 

 

Before "Shinji" could regain control, Shinjiko put on the cutest little pout. She ground her knees together and whined to herself. "So close..." She murmured, not quite sure whether she was relieved or disappointed. 

 

The elevator doors opened again, this time on her floor, and Shinjiko stepped out. At least Ritsuko was a professional woman; safe and clinical. She might be curt and tough, but at the very least, Shinjiko knew her virgin body wouldn't be in danger!

 

\---

 

When Shinjiko arrived at the medical office sometime later, she realized why Ritsuko Akagi had called her to this specific location. It dwarfed many of the other small nurse's offices and scientific labs across the entire facility, with all manner of large and intimidating-looking machinery that the little bimbo had never laid eyes on before. She crossed the room on linoleum tiles, slippers scuffing quietly as she sought the good doctor. Shinjiko caught glimpses of even more esoteric devices hunkered down in the back of the room through the fog of mechanical wires and cabling.

 

Shinjiko finally found Doctor Akagi at the very back of the room, deep in this mysterious place. She was in a half-squat with her hands planted against the perimeter wall of what appeared to be some sort of large enclosure. The doctor's face so close to the glass she cast a long mist on it with each and every shallow breath. The posture had a raunchiness to it in its own way, the pose one that Shinjiko would normally have associated with a peeping tom spying her prey. 

 

Ritsuko waggled her large behind from side to side thoughtfully, giving Shinjiko a rare sight at that lurid perfection that was Doctor Akagi’s lower body. Her hips were breathtaking, blossoming comfortably into womanly curves that could render men and women helpless before them. She possessed a meaty lower body undeniably female in its shape and applications. Her behind was so large the cheeks formed a deep cleavage behind her, pinched tightly together by those tiny black pencil skirts she seemed to so enjoy. Shinjiko whispered thanks to the gods of booty for this amazing sight, quietly imagining it all over her face and trying not to drool. 

 

Ritsuko continued her work. She turned her head this way and that as if trying to detect sounds. Something stirring within the enclosure drew a sinister chuckle from the tall blonde.

 

Ritsuko seemed like she could have gone right on studying her object of interest for forever... if her ministrations hadn't been interrupted by a polite cough from behind her. In response to Shinjiko's demure announcement, the ponderous, larger woman whipped around and rose to her full height all in one fluid motion. As usual, the scientific head of all of NERV, second only to Ikagi and his lapdog, cast an awe-inspiring figure.

 

If Shinjiko had ever needed a bible on how to hold herself while trapped in this oversexed girl's body, Doctor Akagi would be it. The idea of her ever losing control of her urges like Shinjiko did seemed laughable.

 

She was as far from a girl like Asuka as possible, completely without all that wild honey's temper tantrums and rampant and hormones. And she wasn't some crass broad like binge-drinking, video-gaming Misato, either. No, Ritsuko Akagi was, in every way, a well-mannered and proper lady. She exercised restraint and dignity in her role here at NERV, with a well-maintained mask over her emotions even while her co-workers were acting like children.

 

And it wasn’t for not being in the full flower of her womanhood, either! Before Shinjiko’s arrival, Doctor Akagi had had perhaps the best body at NERV, a perfectly-formed Goddess figure that could have made her more than a comfortable living if she’d ever turned it over to the needy pawing of males. Her tall and straight back supported heavy breasts that strained her low-cut tops and labcoats, hoisting any shirt unfortunate enough to bear their burden so high her navel was often left bare. Standing as she was now, with her back to that glass enclosure, the straight-backed posture only thrust the big globes of her breasts up and out more, hoisting them higher on her front.

 

The only thing that could tear Shinji’s eyes from that chest was those hands of hers, both upraised and wrapped tight in green rubber gloves. They were outstretched towards Shinjiko, as if enticing her to come closer. 

 

There was something particularly sinister about the posture the leggy blonde had taken before Shinjiko, although the little angel couldn't quite put her finger on what. Well, there was an innocent reason for that curious posture, at least! Ritsuko’s gloves were up because both of them were dripping with some sort of slimy pink fluid that was gradually sloughing off onto the tiles.

 

That would have relaxed Shinjiko entirely, if not for the disconcerting look on Ritsuko’s face. On first impression, what Shinjiko had believed to be a friendly grin was something else entirely, fading as if it were a trick of the light into something more akin to a sneer. She was smirking at Shinjiko, inviting her to come closer, get all the way up into Ritsuko’s little lab... and just see what happens. 

 

“Ahh, Shinji. You’re just in time for our appointment.”

 

Ritsuko picked up a clipboard and leafed through the pages, eyes flickering over notes taken prior. “I think you should know something, Shinji. I ran some preliminary tests while you were unconscious to try to determine exactly what happened to you... but the fact is, we’re just not entirely certain.”

 

The doctor rolled her shoulders, that teasing tone not leaving her voice. It remained there as a cheeky undercurrent. It was as if this whole conversation was a game to Ritsuko, or she was reading some cornball script she couldn’t keep a straight face through. “So.... Mm. Determining whether or not you really are the person we know as “Shinji Ikari,” is the topic up for debate today. For all we know, the “real you” burned up in that accident involving Unit 01, and now I’m face-to-face with an Angel’s attempting to infiltrate NERV HQ.”

 

Ritsuko leaned forward to cup Shinjiko’s chin with one of those dripping gloves, smearing whatever that nasty juice was directly on the cutie’s face in the process. “Although, really, you’re more like a succubus straight from Hell, aren’t you? This body is just indecent...”

 

Shinjiko was so distressed at Ritsuko’s accusations of being that t took her a moment to realize she'd been smearing that vulgar juice between her lips as though it were lipstick, rather than sputtering it away! Her tongue was waggling all on its own.

 

Even worse, her instinct was to swallow the weird juices instead, shuddering in disgust, left to worry over what bizarre impulse had possessed her to do that. 

 

After all, it wasn’t even semen! W-wait, what...?

 

"Umm... I am Shinji. Really, I am!" She found her voice again, words coming out in a sweet. cotton-candy tone with all the force of a thrown teddy bear behind them. She was just begging someone to force their tongue down her throat . "Y-you know that, right?"

 

"Mmh," Ritsuko chuckled enigmatically, touching her now-bared hand to her cheek. "You'll forgive me if I can't take your word at that. But you know what they say, the truth will set you free.

 

For the first time, Shinjiko wondered if she could trust this woman. Had the changes to her body reduced her in Ritsuko’s eyes, made her into more of a curiosity object than a person? 

 

After all, “Shinji” and Ritsuko had had very limited interaction during his time at NERV. And what little there had been had been strictly impersonal and professional. Back then, he'd never bonded with her like Misato, and had certainly never felt relaxed around the woman. Almost all of Shinjiko's memories of Ritsuko were of her as a ferociously intimidating woman, both in her achievements and her brainpower: she was nothing short of a world-class intellect, one of the geniuses that had personally moved humanity into the current age. Misato might be the light in the Heavens that guided Shinji's way, but Ritsuko was too bright to even look at.

 

For the first time, Ritsuko seemed to notice how slimy her gloves actually were. She began peeling them off. “Ahem. So I hope you won’t take it personally, but until I’ve proven otherwise, I’m required by international treaties to assume you’re a deadly and dangerous Angel come here with ill intentions... And I am authorized to exercise whatever force I believe is necessary, at any time.”

 

Shinjiko squeaked. He was scared, and that made Ritsuko smile. She stretched the fingers of both bare hands out towards her prey and laughed softly. “Relax, Shinji. I’m sure you’ll be fine. If there was anything wrong, you would have confessed it to Misato already, mm?” 

 

With the briefest traces of growing concern, Shinjiko waggled her assets over to the spot indicated by Ritsuko. The good doctor looked on, and liked what she saw. 

 

Once upon a time, the view of Shinji from behind would have done little to rile the good doctor up. Even if she had been a sucker for the male form, Shinji had a washboard-flat boy-bum, flat and angular, and not much fun for her at all! No, when it came to her lovers, Ritsuko liked something soft to sink her nails into, gentle curves that were easy on the eye. As for what he'd had dangling in front, the view from behind might have afforded a glimpse of his marble-sized nuts dangling all curled-up and snug in his tight, cute sack.

 

But what she could see now... goodness gracious. "They should have sent a poet," she thought to herself, overbite finding purchase on her plump lower lip. Maybe she'd reconsider her opinion of the Angels if they kept right on dropping more badass treats like this in mommy's lap. 

 

As Shinjiko crossed the room, her lower body swayed hypnotically back and forth, enough to ignite predatory "male" instincts even in the typically calm and sophisticated doctor Akagi. Say what she might about the charmless drab white of the little hospital gown the slut was packed into, the jokingly-small garment's efforts to cover Shinjiko's haunches were spellbinding, much too small for her. They gave near-constant flashes of all of Shinjiko's new, bulging assets. 

 

The doll was a sex bomb, sporting not just that thick ass bigger than the pillows Ritsuko slept on, but a perfectly triangular thigh-gap where Shinji's had once held all the allure of a rectangle. Where Shinji's thighs had once been straight up and down, and covered with unsightly black hairs to boot, Shinjiko's legs were now smooth and curved, unbroken tracts of hairless porcelain skin. Mouthwatering! 10/10! Legalize whatever drug had done this to her! 

 

Even better, in the seedy little depths of that gap, the small dangling nuts had been done away with, and replaced with something muuuch larger. This was no small, svelte pussy, that innocently tried to keep itself away from cocks: goodness no, this was a bulging pair of succulent thick lips, a fat mons that was flush and red. They were glistening too, the little trollop. 

 

The science babe's poker face was implacable, despite the horny old goat drooling herself stupid over those curves -on the inside-. No, those glasses shone fully-opaque, reflecting not a shred of her lurid thoughts and feelings. The only hint to Ritsuko's feelings was when she snorted out her nose, huffing and snuffling like a bull spying a cow across the field.

 

The stacked brunette came abreast of Ritsuko's examinations chair. It reminded her of what she'd have found in a regular dentist's office, with a white metallic frame inset with sky-blue cushions. She trailed a finger along the hard steel surfaces, studying it with casual disinterest. But the longer she lingered, the more something didn't seem quite right...

 

Shinjiko trailed her fingers along the seat. Although the longer she stared, the more obvious it became this was intended for studying something other than her oral hygiene. The stirrups on either side of the spartan seat told her it was for examining elsewhere. 

 

She began to climb slowly on top... and then froze almost right away. Her gown was hitching up over her bum, the act of bending over exposing more, more and more creamy flesh to her onlooker. Her velvet cock-milking lower lips were exposed first, followed by the slightly-darker nested star between those bulging buttcheeks. 

 

Shinjiko cried out immediately! Exposed and embarrassed, the Eva pilot slapped a hand over her colossal booty, doing her best to cover up. She wanted to be a good girl, and it might have worked, if she hadn't shot it down right away by accidentally slipping a finger into her honeyed depths. The harlot's efforts to look innocent were more undermined than ever when her initial response was to eagerly stir her own depths.

 

"Don't look! Please! The gown, it's..."

 

Ritsuko leaned forwards in her chair. "Shinji... You are here to be examined fully. Don't make me sit you down myself."

 

"But!"

 

"Sit down, young lady."

 

Shinjiko sat down. She leaned back. 

 

Immediately, a wave of embarrassment and humiliation washed over her, so powerful it left her shaking. It was one thing to be sitting in her bed, or even standing in that elevator with all those hunks earlier, but this chair was made for examination. The leather squeezed her flesh wherever it peeked out from the back of her gown, perverted phantom-hands eager to see any bit of the girl's ripened body - or overripe, in the case of her melons!

 

Slowly, Shinjiko spread apart her long, supermodel-like legs and placed them in the gynecological chair's stirrups. When she felt her pussy lips peeling apart of their own accord, steamy depths releasing little puffs of hot air, the blessed babe slapped both hands over her honeypot. It happened so fast it was like a reflex, and her hands cracked down on her dainty maidenhead so fast they stung. She held them there, staring unbelieving at Ritsuko. "Perverted! I'm exposed, and this is perverted! I don't want to get my pussy stared at by everyone all day long!"

 

Ritsuko slipped on a fresh pair of gloves. She began her examination.


	3. Ritsuko

At first, all was well... more or less. The ways the blonde intellitrix touched Shinjiko's body felt entirely innocent, yet Shinjiko became stimulated regardless. She developed an increasing hyper-awareness of Ritsuko's curves, combined with a burgeoning envy for the doctor's more normal-sized breasts. They looked snugly contained in her blouse, rather than being so very out in the open, so very exposed.

At the same time, Shinjiko’s secret lusts for Ritsuko hadn’t died down just because she was a girly now. It all came together to have her heart pounding, her breath coming hot and heavy.

"Say 'aaahh'..."

"'Aaah - hh!?'" Shinjiko obediently thrust out her tongue. But instead of unpalatable wood, something smooth and plastic pressed down on the slick pink muscle. Before she realized what she was doing, Shinjiko’s tongue responded, curling up around the strange tool. It was round and long, and about as thick as Ritsuko's own finger, and kept her little tongue pinned firmly down. 

Shinjiko couldn't help herself. She wanted to stay still, to be a good.... girl? No, she shouldn't think that... could she? She was a boy! 

But she couldn't even manage something as simple as staying still, keeping her mouth closed. Shinjiko wrapped her lips around the thermometer, pursing just slightly, every motion designed to help her do what her subconscious mind demanded. Suck. She suckled away gently for a few long moments before she finally stopped, quite abruptly, eyes widening as she realised just what her lewdy lips were up to! 

If it were possible for the busty beauty to be any more embarrassed, she certainly was now. Her cheeks flushed quite the shade of scarlet, her panicked, mortified eyes staring right up at Ritsuko.

Well, if poor Shinjiko had been looking for some sort of reassurance or kindness in Miss Akagi's eyes, she'd perhaps have to look elsewhere... Behind Ritsuko’s glasses, lurking deep in those smirking green pools, all Shinjiko saw a sinister glow. And it seemed brighter than ever! 

The longer Ritsuko looked down on her big-titty plaything working her trapped tongue diligently around the underside of her cock-shaped pacifier, the more the good doctor's casual amusement seeme to turn to something darker. God in Heaven, she thought, they really are just the most immense breasts I’ve ever seen.

"Just look at you... Boy or not, female hormones must be racing through your brain right now. You're borderline-paralyzed by that thing in your mouth."

Ritsuko pressed it more firmly into Shinjiko's gaping, slutty orifice. The lewd girl before her jiggled in response, her whole body doing a happy little shiver that started in her toes and went alll the way up to her fading, succumbing brain. She responded so very, very favourably to the increase in force, and to rougher treatment.

"Glk-glurk..." groaned Shinjiko, lifting her back from the chair's cushioned surface, the back of her head sinking a few more inches downwards. It really made her titties "pop", that bulbous, wobbling rack rising up... God, they were so large... No man would ever take her seriously. Shinjiko must have felt Doctor Akagi staring, because her fingers tightened their grips on the chair's arms. 

But that was only half the story. The more force Ritsuko applied to the girl's wriggling tongue, the more she pinned it down to the point where it almost hurt, the more Shinjiko seemed to favourably respond! She not only increased her worship of the bulbous thermometer's girthy tip, but at the same time she bathed it in a free-flowing reservoir of drool. Any man on the receiving end of treatment like that would only want to get rougher... Shinjiko openly invited them to grasp fistfuls of long, brown hair in either hand and do what came naturally. 

Any girl who looked up at her partner with those wide, empty eyes and her full-lipped mouth hanging invitingly open like that would soon find plenty of cocks to bathe in that river of oozing, slippery saliva that seemed without... She'd soon have her hair up in cute "blowjob twintails" - just just like regular twintails, but kept up with massive male fists instead of cute hair-ties. 

Ritsuko could just imagine it now... a solid week of that sort of treatment and Shinjiko would be showing all the signs: putting her hair up in handlebars without needing to be told, freshening her lipstick on the hour after leaving it all up and down male shafts.

Just thinking about it made her sneer and want to press the shaft down harder. "Looks like your temperature is fine... I suppose I should take this out now, hmm~? If I stick it any deeper, I might never get it back, hahaha~" Despite her playful tone, that naughty look hadn't left Ritsuko's eyes for even a moment. It might have been a relief when the glare from the window turned her glasses opaque, but when combined with that sly smile on her red lips... it just made the busty bimbo shudder all the more.

"Well~? Shall we move on? Or did you need a moment?"

Shinjiko needed more than a moment to recover from that kind of treatment. Her mind raced, running overtime, as it tried to make sense of what was happening. Why was she acting like such a pervert? She might have been able to get away with the first motion, but the way she'd suckled on the probe... She knew it was something that only a pervert would do! It was something that reminded poor Shinji of many an evening spent watching girls do the exact same thing, only to the fat, drooling cocks of men far, far more endowed than he'd ever been.

Not that her past small endowment mattered now, of course~ Now she had the biggest and best endowments!

She spent so long mulling all that over, that she nearly forgot about where she was, her suckling staring up once again, tongue even swirling against the base as if she worshipped a massive lollipop. Or, like the strongest mental image in her mind, the one that she just couldn't chase away, like that of a girlie showing a man something that could only be described as a good time. If the bimbo had her way, Ritsuko wouldn't be moving on any time soon!

Ritsuko chuckled. She watched the suction-slurping blowjob addict developing before her, mischievous eyes narrowed to slits as that perfect slut develop her oral skills. "My, my, just look at cute young Shinjiko go. Her new body is barely even a day old and this is what she uses it for, mmm?"

Ritsuko shifted uncomfortably, aware of a growing heat between her thighs. A full-body tension enveloped her, and lurid images of her shrugging off her lab coat, yanking her skirt down around her ankles... just ripping off the rest of her clothes and joining Shinjiko on that chair were fluttering through her mind. She scoffed at the notion of debasing herself so thoroughly, reducing herself to the same level as that blowjob doll squirming before.

Despite being stunned into silence, Ritsuko still felt consumed by the urge to know more about this ridiculous girl laid out before her. "My goodness... Every time I jab her tongue down, she thrusts it back up... The rougher I treat her, the more she perks up... the more she responds."

"I suppose this isn't exactly what Einstein had in mind when he said "Play is the highest form of research", did he? And yet... just using this on her mouth, watching this horny slut learning how to handle the invading pole as it floods the space between her cheeks, probes at her throat... She's coming back at it in a new way every time, learning what works best for playing with shaft."

Ritsuko gulped as she concluded her thorough analysis. "It's really like I'm watching a machine being programmed for the first time. Mm. One look at you tells me everything I need to know about how much you're learning..."

Ritsuko smiled a sweet smile, and some of the tension left her panting subject's face. Unable to help herself, she ran her fingers gently through Shinjiko's hair. "Yes. Just relax, Shinjiko. We're nearly done."

Internally: "I could slap this empty-headed bitch across the face right now, and she'd be falling over herself to kiss my butt, ahaha~ I... Part of me wants to prepare her for uncivil men even more... I can't believe how much she makes me want a fucking giant dick between my legs... I want a throbbing cock to really make the light go out behind this whore's eyes, the thought of stretching her pussy until she's crying is making me feel so...!"

Ritsuko had never felt more aware of the absence of anything between her legs. Looking down on Shinjiko made a phantom cock haunt that space between her thighs. "I'm disgusted in myself, but I'm disgusted a lot more thinking this animal used to be a man... You had a dick, you simpleton... and you never sought out a female even half the bitch you are now. What a waste!"

She leaned closer, toying with the bimbo's hair more, and smiled. "Who wouldn't take advantage of a pathetic titty-monster like this? Roll your eyes back! More! More! Yessss~"

Abruptly, Ritsuko drew her hand back from the thermometer with a little hiss in the back of her throat. "Shit. I got so carried away there," she thought to herself. "This girl... It feels like she's messing with my mind... Hormones, or pheromones, or... She's just... too feminine. I can't handle it..."

Ritsuko touched her cheek, rubbing her thighs together one more time. "I'll get fresh air in a moment. Soon. But I have to learn more..."

She looked down on the fellatio-drunk whore with renewed admiration. With her eyes rolled back and her eyelashes fluttering, Shinjiko’s beauty only increased. Ritsuko released the thermometer and Shinjiko simply tilted her head back to continue suckling... She wondered if the silly bimbo could even hear her now.

"Well, Shinji, I'll be conducting a rectal examination next. Just... say something... if you're not completely fine with me putting various things up your butt, ahaha~ Say anything at all!"

Shinjiko, of course, didn't say a thing. Her mind blanked to any kind of constructive thought, replaced by nothing but her own fantasies. Or at least, Shinji's old fantasies, that of girls worshipping low-hanging, throat-stuffing lengths of dick. But those fantasies were warped now, the images changing to her being the one worshipping the fat tools, drooling as hung men plundered her throat, forcing her to take all manner of massive cocks from tip to hilt...

The fantasies were so strong she didn't even hear Ritsuko's words as they queried her, the sex-crazed bimbo suckling on the thermometer so hard that it bobbed up and down between her lips, looking all the more obscene. It was hard for the doctor not to imagine Shinjiko pinned down to the bedsheets, cock pressing down past her lips, and that greedy maw suckling away, just as it did this very moment. It was clear, the girl was hopeless!

"Good... Good..."

While Shinjiko preoccupied herself with working that slippery shaft deeper and deeper into her throat - gigantic mammaries heaving on a galactic scale with each unstoppably-slutty contraction of her slender, shapely throat - Ritsuko worked to lock the girl's ankles into the chair's stirrups. Soon, Shinjiko’s bare butt was properly raised and presented. Ritsuko opened one of the many drawers to her right and fished around inside, toying with their various unusual contents.

"I have just the thing for you to "try" on... Ever since you three bimbos returned from the mission you tremendously screwed up, I've been meaning to see exactly just how much exposure to infections from the "Angel" "aliens" you actually risked."

As Ritsuko rambled on in a mildly-bored voice - interspersed with more of Shinjiko's completely brain-dead slurps and suck-pops - she eventually stumbled upon the item she searched for: a rather sizeable enema syringe. She clutched the fiendish object in both hands, grinning like a jack-o-lantern as she turned back to her subject, now locked into bondage. "And, well! There's absolutely no delicate way to put this... But judging by the way you'd acting at the moment, I'm going to assume if there were any sort of dangerous foreign substances out there, you as good as hooked your slutty legs behind your ears and welcomed them to just go ahead and mating press you..."

Ritsuko filled the plastic syringe now, loading it up with some suspicious-looking dark fluid. "I've been meaning to play around with this at some point... We were able to harvest a semi-functioning Pituitary Gland from one of the Angels... I was very excited when we were able to synthesize hormones in the lab with it."

She winked, hefting. "I'd really love trying to explain all the, ah, "science shit" behind it to you, but God. Just look at you. You're about one-thousand times too fucking stupid at the moment to understand anything other than where the dick goes, let alone the very first thing about molecular biology."

"But I would absolutely love to see how these hormones affect a human being... and I think I've found the perfect test subject in you, Shinji. So... bottoms up~" Without another word, that cheerful, and somewhat vengeful, mad scientist touched the tip of the large device to the plump hole just under Shinji's pussy. With a well-defined rim, yet a surprisingly-shapely depth to it that made it look like it would ravenously suck in anything phallic that went near it, Ritsuko felt it was a perfectly natural desire for her to want to see this hole fucked.

Yes, Ritsuko felt countless psychology textbooks would reinforce this notion. She pressed the tip of the plastic feeding device to Shinjiko's butthole and let out a delighted "Umnph~ ♥" as, true to her suspicions, it was gobbled up. Pulled inside! She began to feed fluid into Shinjiko's belly, shaking with barely-constrained laughter all the while. 

Shinjiko gurgled around the toy as her posterior was penetrated, thoughts finally focused on her surroundings. The thermometer fell from her mouth, and the busty beaut cried out, not ready to have her anus violated, no matter how her ring might be squeezing down! 

"W-wha!? You can't!" Shinjiko squealed. She picked her words to be extra-vague, trying not to think about exactly what occurred between her legs. 

Suckling on a cock was one thing... but this felt like an entirely different level of perversion, one Shinjiko surely would never have reached in her male body! He was a boy! Even trapped in this body, he should still be a boy! Not a cock-craving buttslut driven wild by strange sensations of liquids pumped into her feminine frame!

But, despite the initial odd sensations, all that warmth inside her did feel good... Her hole clenched down on the invading tube, massaging it gently, her rear as devoted to pleasuring anything that remotely resembled a cock as her lips.

Glug-glug~ 

Shinjiko's large lower-body continued to make a total slut of itself. Like only the curviest of cute girls could, she showed herself to be an ample container for the juicy contents of that syringe, guzzling its contents like a teen girl with her first yard glass. She might be soft eyes and bouncing breasts on the outside, but Shinjiko was a sloshing tidal wave of thick-layered goop on the inside.

"Hnnh..." A drunk-looking smile had slowly spread across Shinjiko's face, the beauty totally lost in the sensations of being filled up. By the time Shinjiko's belly began to expand, she could only stare down at it with pursed, peachy lips, stroking her hands over her tummy bulge as it got larger and larger. 

Then another spine-tingling shock of pleasure shot through the cutie's body and she went back to arching her back, grinding the back of her head on the chair's headboard until her head just slipped off the side. She dangled slightly over the chair's edge with her hair pooling on the linoleum flooring, staring mindlessly off into space. "Ooogh..."

Ritsuko had long stopped laughing now, just focussing on packing more of the milky-white fluid into Shinjiko's bottom. It had gotten noticeably harder to continue packing more of the hormones up that pretty little bitch's sphincter, but Doctor Akagi's most latent urges were rising to the fore now: she didn't want to stop until she could practically hear the cutie's tummy sloshing.

Shinjiko's gown began to creak as her belly grew larger than ever, looking ready to split wide open. Only when Shinjiko was so swollen she looked like she might pop did her plush body really absorb Ritsuko's witch’s brew. Shinjiko's eyes widened all over again as her anus tightened.

The feeling of the goop sloshing around in her rear end became unbearable to Shinjiko. The sensitivity of her inner walls had heightened to the point where the slightest current would have her squirming in discomfort... and the only relief she could possibly find was in the head of that big plastic tube still inserted in her. Grinding on it might be enough to relieve some of her tension, but the tightness in her belly, the feeling of that ocean in her stomach sloshing and creaking, was only growing. 

Ritsuko's eyes flashed behind her glasses. "Mm? Everything alright, Shinji?"

Everything certainly wasn't alright, not by a long shot. Shinjiko's brain, what little there was of it, shorted out from the pleasure of having something even slightly cock-like wedged inside her rear. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came free, only a drawn-out, sultry moan of pleasure, the kind that belonged in a porno, not a medical examination!

And then, to make matters all the more perverse, she started to grind her hole down on the tube, her tight pucker squeezing hard on it, the girly almost willing it to just turn into a big, fat cock and slam home. She ached to be stuffed full of something, anything, her needy body craving it as seemingly a matter of life or death~

This was exactly the sort of treatment a beautiful, developing girl should not be being put through... and yet there seemed to be no end in sight to the mad doctor's ministrations upon her hapless teenage prey. Ritsuko looked more coerced than ever by that slut's bouncing body, her obscene body not just accepting the syringe's barbaric ministrations, but coaxing it deeper!

"Shitty, busty Shinji! How will you ever survive with men if you reward this sort of brutal treatment, mm~?" thought Ritsuko to herself, holding the large, wicked device deep inside, and not letting a single drop of fluid escape Shinjiko's butt.

The hormones had clearly done their work now. Where they had been accepted into the ex-boy's cock-tube, Shinjiko felt like her body was on fire, sizzling sensations that left her mind numbed and her body unable to cope. Were she not shackled to the chair by her ankles, she would have gone so far as to writhe right off its edge, spilling to the floor in a cross-eyed and cumming heap.

"You poor thing... Let me help you..." laughed Doctor Akagi, as Shinjiko's back made a high arch in the air, wobbling melons thrust to the Heavens, large nipples swaying back and forth under her gown.

She kicked a bucket under Shinjiko's butt, and released the slime inside her from its captivity. A deep moan escaped Shinjiko's lips as a fountain of fluid escaped from her bowels, teasing her butthole with how rapidly all those litres of fluid flowed out of her.

Poor Shinjiko was a mess, her eyes rolling back from the sensation of her rear being evacuated alone. Was there anything that didn't turn this pathetic pervert on? It didn't seem like there was, her body twitching, soft moans exacting her lips, as if pleading with the doctor to find a hung guy to come and show her a good time~

Her hole kept clenching even after all the fluid had spilled free, her tight pucker winking away, as if trying to somehow grip on anything that might stuff it full once more, that might satisfy her perverted cravings for cock.

Unfortunately for poor, panting Shinjiko, all she got from the good doctor was another little laugh as Ritsuko began cleaning up the mess left in the wake of their little play session.

After all, she'd had her fun. And Shinjiko's physical examination was rightfully over... Ritsuko had confirmed that NERV's walking sex show was fitter than ever, not to mention much healthier than she'd ever been as a boy! Well, it only made sense the newly-minted semen-sucker would require a bit more strength to keep herself going... Shinjiko would need a horse's heart to pump blood to every last inch of that painfully-erotic body, fantasy curves that shouldn't exist on Earth.

All things considered, the only reason Doctor Akagi hadn't released those ankle shackles yet was because she didn't want to. She put her things away, then glanced over her shoulder back at Shinjiko, eyes flashing again when she saw the plush girl dealing with her burning butthole. Indeed, the thick-lipped mound above it, the kind of raw, fat cunt that Shinji would have dragged himself over hot coals to so much as get to lick in his past life, was going totally, humiliatingly ignored... all so that semen demon could instead draw her glossy fingertips around the slightly-darker skin of her gaping butthole. The enema had left it slightly open, loosened until the slit looked like a mouth panting for a penetration... and Shinjiko now scrabbled at it, hyperventilating as she toyed with her backdoor.

Ritsuko's eyes flitted back to the drawer she'd opened in front of her, to the large, hard vibrator she'd kept tucked away in her office. She picked it up and cradled it between the swells of her giant breasts, delighting in the familiar sensation of the hard object.

Ritsuko licked her lips and strutted back towards Shinjiko, high-heels clicking. "Well, you're done here, Shinji," she said in her most professional tone. She still clutched that long, hard imitation flesh-rod to her chest, as if just daring the little nerd to say something about it. "You're the picture of health, hahaha. More than ready to go have some shitty man's babies... or whatever idiotic filth you have planned for tonight~"

Shinjiko couldn't take her eyes off it. Why did the doc have something like that in her office anyway? The innocent, or rather, naive parts of her mind just couldn't work it out, while the others craved to feel that toy plunging deep, deep into her perverted body. 

She wanted to say something, to beg or plead but her bimbo brain simply couldn't think of the words to use. "Why?" she finally managed to ask, hardly a useful question in any way, but the one that was plaguing what little mind she had the most. Why did she have that? Why did she need it? Why wasn't it stuffing her slutty pussy right now?~

"Why what?" purred Ritsuko, right before she hefted the large, hard rod up, flooding the space between them with something that made Shinji's eyes pop and her libido rocket. It drove her wild, wobbling away as it did in the space between their four big, natural breasts... one pair much bigger and more natural-er than the other, of course! After all, Ritsuko might be stacked, but even that sultry blonde's big bust was a poor imitation of what Shinjiko had on offer: the slutty teen's mouthwatering chest, a truly evolved bosom... That giant pair of pale breasts were meant for plunging headfirst into perversion, suckling and squeezing and draining billions of sperm out of dozens of nutsacks.

Just looking at them had depleting Ritsuko's mercy down to a nub, and now only a drooling, lecherous titfondler remained. She salivated openly, itching to find an excuse to molest, any excuse at all.

Ritsuko waggled the impressive pole back and forth as she glared down at that bust, before she eventually brought it up against her face, dimpling her cheek with the engorged cock-tip. Even a man-hater like Ritsuko could appreciate something like this, she had to admit. For all their empty-headedness and callousness, men had some truly impressive things between their legs, and this was an exquisite replica of one of those things that crushed women's minds and broke them in as docile servants. She sorely wished to use it on Shinjiko.

"Oh, this silly thing? I was just going to help myself to it when you were gone, haha... I've had a long day at work, and - Ohhhh, I dropped it. Mm. Butterfingers, I suppose."

It had indeed fallen from her fingers. And right into Shinjiko's lap. It was the first time since the fluid had leaked out of her that Shinjiko had stopped playing with her butthole for even a second, whether thrusting her fingers in and out or drawing cute love-hearts around the rim with her fingertips. Now she sat and stared, heart palpitating, drool oozing down her chin.

It was perfect... A long, large toy like this could take the tension out of her steamy butthole just fine...

Ritsuko leaned closer, smirking, delighting in that stupid expression on her girl-toy's face. "Oh, dear, I'm so clumsy. Well, just... Pass it back on over here, Shinji, and then you can be on your way... Like you said, you're a "man"... So it would be embarrassing if you wanted anything to do with something like this."

Ritsuko licked her lips. "I'm suuure a big-dicked boy like you would prefer to use a pocket pussy, mm? You don't have time for stirring yourself up with a big, burly willy like this one, ahaha~"

Shinjiko wiggled a little in the chair, her plush butt grinding against the fabric. She tried not to think about how good it might feel to have that massive toy sink into her tight little asshole! That kind of thinking wouldn't do at all! She certainly couldn't think about pressing it into her hole, or letting out soft little moans as that massive tool spread her wide! That would just be too perverted! 

Of course, when she came to her senses, she found that she was already probing her pucker with the tip... Those perverse fantasies had lured her on even as she tried to use them as examples of what not to do! 

But... It did feel good... As much as she didn't want it to, having a massive tool poking at her rear drove her wild. She couldn't help but keep teasing herself as she tried to sum up the willpower to pull it away. Or the courage to just give in.

Standing over Shinjiko, that unnatural glow in her eyes turning brighter by the second, Doctor Akagi continued to do what she did best: observe.

Laid out in the examination chair now, Shinjiko's plump, ridiculously sexualized and epitomized body writhed in place. Where before she'd simply squirmed uncomfortably under Ritsuko's gaze, the little sow was in full bloom now, flourishing more of her uniquely-female beauty in rushing to further degrade herself. Her voice sounded more beautiful when raised in howling, wordless praise to the phallic object she blurred between her own legs. Her large, bare bottom, having been previously limited to meekly squirming in the chair's seat now lifted up, thrusting, meeting the personification of women's need for phalluses at the halfway point, squishing wetly with each deep thrust inside. 

That large, hard member... a feminist's worst nightmare, had brought out the best in this newly-minted bitch. She looked prettier than ever, howling and shaking her hindquarters, fat melons threatening to slip free of her tiny gown at any moment. It had crawled so high it was bunching up around her throat now, almost the full landscape of Shinjiko's flat, smooth belly exposed to the harsh lights overhead. A little more wiggling and every inch of those burgeoning milk-canisters could be upturned to the ceiling, wobbling nude under Ritsuko's stern gaze.

What a contrast the two of them made... Opposite this shameless self-realization, Doctor Akagi remained as cool and calm as ever. She raised a clipboard to her breasts, watching with a thin-lipped expression for a moment, then began taking notes.

"Subject's new body demonstrates great sensitivity... Shame seems non-existent. When presented with even a replica of a male member, the subject immediately experienced increased desires."

She paused, then added an amendment: "... Although most of the subject's begging was carried out non-vocally. Begging, whining, and light hip-thrusting were employed to communicate urge to be mated, even when males were not present."

Another howl echoed in Ritsuko's ears as Shinjiko tensed up from head to toe. Her toes twitched in the air, feet twisting spastically in seemingly random directions as a steaming drip of pussy-juices freely trickled out of Shinjiko's fat pussy and down her big fat butt. Even when her orgasm subsided, the cute girl's feet continued to lightly grind on the chair's corners, like a grateful girl might rub her lover's toes with her own.

Post-orgasm, Shinjiko had finally stopped moving... aside from her chest-heaving panting. With her nightgown in tatters, all the buttons popped off, her tits had loosed so far they were resting on the chair's back and arms on either side of her, sternum fully exposed. With each steamy huff that escaped her mouth, they jiggled cutely, pink caps rolling in energetic circles. 

Shinjiko draped one hand across her forehead, right above eyes narrowed to slits and a mouth forming a velvety little "O”, a pink slot with lolling tongue poised to welcome studs inside. She threw up peace signs of defeat. 

Ritsuko glanced from Shinjiko to the clock, then recorded the time. When Shinjiko started masturbating again just three minutes later, Ritsuko recorded the new time, and underlined the second time. "Subject demonstrates an alarming lack of self-control. Recommend all male NERV staff consider themselves at risk. ... Ensure all bathroom doors are locked when in use, and avoid using urinals. Or leaving “certain” tissues in publicly-accessible waste disposal. Ahem."

Ritsuko glanced back up at the mewling girl before her, then scribbled one last thing, "Further testing is very necessary."

She trotted back to her desk and fished around inside it, before retrieving a particular device. Ritsuko crossed the room to where the cute girl twitched, double-fisting the intruding member stretching her poor pussy out.

Ritsuko laid a finger on her subject's forehead. "Shinji... How do you feel? Are your arms tired yet?"

She leaned down, hovering those red-painted lips a few inches from Shinjiko's ear. "Mm. I'd like to see how your body responds to some new stimuli, if you'd indulge me... And you look like you could use a break, mm?"

She dangled the retrieved device before Shinjiko's eyes, grinning as it came into focus for the lovestruck bitch-meat before her. A nice, black strap-on harness, one which could be slipped up Ritsuko's hips and then poised over that member hilted inside her large, deep pussy right this second. A single shake of Ritsuko's hips would trap the base against her crotch, then a few straps would complete the piece, and then... Then Ritsuko could properly mount her bitch.

"How about it, Shinji? Mm? Do you want to see how that daddy-dick feels with some real force behind it?

Shinjiko drooled at the thought of it, her expression a complete mask of lust. She wanted to feel any kind of pleasure she could, to be made to feel a pleasure that only cock-obsessed perverts could feel! She didn't just want to feel it inside, she wanted to to be taken, her mind obsessing over the thought not just of playing with herself, but having others use her. Yes, Ritsuko was hardly the burly male swinging brute she craved, but she was still someone who could absolutely pound her needy pussy.

Slowly, the dark-haired slut nodded her head, unable to resist that desire, but equally, too meek to properly vocalise it. Her mind told her to just accept it, to give up, to give in, those last shreds of decency melting away in the presence of a controlling, dominant voice. Her eyes wordlessly pleaded to be taken.

As Shinjiko began to furiously nod, Ritsuko's black little heart soared. It was like watching the last piece of a complex puzzle slide into place, and the piece just happened to be the dick that was going to turn this little nu-whore inside-fucking-out. Mm! She licked her lips, drooling over this fresh virgin meat, ready to whimper with joy at the thought that it was going to be her who got to destroy it first, before any man ever could!

Ritsuko unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of it. Down went the panties, up came the snug latex harness that fit her hips like a dream... and then up she went on top of Shinjiko, slinking on top of her slave-girl body like the spider about to gobble up the fly. Massive blonde tits hung down in the space between them, each one huge in its own right, but still looking like mere moons compared to those twin planetoid titties below.

Well, that was fine, she supposed. There was no need for breast envy when, in just a moment, they were going to be hers.

She removed the restraints on Shinjiko's ankles as she straddled her, and smirked inwardly as the bitch's legs spread wide apart, shooting off the chair to either side. Doctor Akagi watched with some admiration as those firmly-muscled calves and thighs tensed and untensed, strong enough that Shinjiko could easily do the splits in place... and maintain the position.

It only got more perverse with the way the wicked doctor crouched over her on the chair. They were as far removed from a loving couple enjoying each other as possible... more like a predator draining the life out of its prey. Slowly, Ritsuko lowered her hips, until the harness touched the base of the strap-on lewdly bulging out of Shinjiko's bully-able cunt. She touched down a moment later, and laughed in the teen's face as there was an audible click. Shinjiko saw Ritsuko's hands go down between her legs, make a few adjustments and then...

Then...

Power.

Absolute power over Shinjiko.

The first hint of it came when Ritsuko drew her hips back slightly, moving her lower body away from the thirsty pussy beneath her. Immediately, the exact second she began to withdraw, Shinjiko let loose a whine of displeasure. A really cute little howl, just like a doggy having its bone taken away should sound. The object that had brought Shinjiko infinite pussy-pleasure was now rooted between the good doctor's legs, and withdrawing her hips began to suck it out of Shinjiko with a long, lewd slurch. It made her shudder with so much pleasure she pinched one of her eyes shut and thrust her tongue out, her heart leaping in her chest. 

Ritsuko went back a little more. Then slightly forwards, splitting that sensitive pussy that was so tight it had attempted to reclose in her wake almost immediately. She gave it another firm stretching, then drew back to the halfway point this time. And all the while, the grinning bitch kept her eyes locked on Shinjiko's, watching all the emotions dancing behind her prey's wide eyes. "Mmhmhmhm... How do you like my dick, you little bitch?"

The look on Shinjiko's face was an answer to that, and about the only one Ritsuko would be able to get. The busty cock-socket's tongue hung freely from her mouth, and drool trailed down her chin, those eyes rolling back in a display of pure bliss. She was a mess, completely lost to the pleasure that only cock could bring, that each thrust between her tight walls made all the more intense. Her pussy clamped greedily around the length, only the ample moisture on it letting the toy move freely. If the doctor was a man, she would no-doubt have been milked dry already by this near-perfect puss!

That was all the incentive and more Ritsuko needed to finish the job. Man or woman, who wouldn't want to shake their hips down on this splendidly-cute bitch beneath them, when doing so would hilt a nice, juicy member deep inside of her, make her fall in love with them over and over with each thrust, make them a willing slave to anyone with the ability to thrust and hammer away?

"Alright, Shinji... Nearly at the end now, hmm~" laughed Ritsuko, running her fingers through that long, long hair. She planted a gentle kiss on Shinjiko's forehead, totally at odds with the bestial, unrestrained way the doctor began to move her hips. She shook them out like a male porn-star, taking long, generous strokes atop the needy teen slut under her. Her glasses went askew, her lips pursed and released stupid, animalistic moans of pleasure... and her big, pale butt swung up and down, shaking like she was wringing out every last drop of her lust into pretty little Shinjiko.

Ritsuko was dead-set on fucking this bitch blind. She'd never been so in-heat before, feeling a sexual thrill, and an uncertainty, that she hadn't felt since her first time masturbating. Each thrust into that innocent seductress's wicked little pink sent pulses of pleasure running through Ritsuko's body, making her pant and drool... drool she rapidly fed to Shinjiko with searing-hot tongue kisses that left both women breathless. 

Every time she dove in to kiss Shinjiko, Akagi's mind blurred a little more. The first time, she kept her head, maintaining a steady thrusting rhythm that kept that slut under her happily mewling... The second time they locked lips, both lovers turning their heads this way and that to more deeply smooch and tongue-fuck, her movements turned ragged and needy. Before she knew what she was doing, Ritsuko's high-heels scratched and scraped along the chair's surface, digging furrows in the material as she more deeply and aggressively asserted herself atop Mt. Bimbo. When she came up for air, a brief intermission between their second kiss and the third to come, the bespectacled doctor found she had naturally assumed a lewd squat on top of Shinjiko, hips spending the last few minutes blurring as she ruggedly scratching her little pet's itch. Each tip to base stroke from her naughty cock-harness had cored the beauty out, and left her vaginal walls aching with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Hhhh... Hhhh... Shinji... Shinji..." Ritsuko drooled onto her bitch's face, eyes wide, drugged on her control. Her pussy drove her wild, twitching between her legs without so much as a finger flick. She looked like she cumming from power alone.

Shinji, on the other hand, had already cum her brains out, what little of them she had, her pussy turning into a soaked mess, fit only to be utterly pounded and claimed by that toy. Her mind blanked, nothing but thoughts about being fucked filling it. Her body needed to feel this kind of pleasure, and her mind was rewritten as they fucked. The bimbo babe’s brain was programmed to crave thick, hard lengths deep inside her needy puss.

Over and over, their two plush, plus-sized butts came together, pink pale booty and tight black harness. And with each smack, the bimbo with her head tossed back - tongue thrust in the air! - lost a little more of her mind, and the merciless scientist atop her got a little deeper into her research.

It was only when Shinjiko had been completely beat up by dick, when her vision was hazy and her eyes were squeezed shut, mouth wide open in ceaseless howling, that Ritsuko finally decided to put the capstone on a bitch well-broken. She reached for Shinji's fat haunches, sliding her fingers deep into the creases between tiny waist and the obscene hips that made that bulging PAWG booty possible, and took a commanding, mature grip on the velvety girl toy beneath her. With ankles no longer kicking, but locked together around the meaty curve of Ritsuko's ass, Shinjiko fully consented to being taken by her callous lover. The crueler Ritsuko was to Shinjiko, the more receptive she became.

Ritsuko let out a great howl of relief as she finally felt her only pussy begin to twitch and tighten in what felt like a long overdue orgasm... just one among the sea of masochistic female pleasure Shinjiko rode out. But it was one of the best the naughty doctor had ever had in her life: a white-knuckled, cross-eyed shuddering she felt through her whole body as she overwhelmed by the immeasurable pleasure of corrupting something so perfectly innocent, yet so outrageously lewd.

The devour pussyfucker took a few deep breaths in her mind-melting aftershocks, and steadied herself. Ritsuko’s pussy had whited out her mind for a moment. Her entire life had flashed before her eyes.

Ritsuko groaned, trembling. It took several minutes for her to remember to even begin moving her hips again. Remembering she was fucking a hot teen’s pussy, that she was deep-dicking this cute, dumb little animal with the colossal udders and the breeding hips, almost made her pop off with steamy shudders all over again. Fucking girls half her age was the absolute best! She was addicted!

After that, the rest was just playing with her toy.

When Ritsuko wanted to just see Shinjiko's ass and the tops of her thighs, she had her bend over before her, arms wrapped around her legs, and she fucked the slut with her hands on her hips, laughing at her misfortune at being reborn as a doe-eyed submissive. She found Shinjiko's weakest spots and relentlessly pounded them, until the girl blubbered from having her enormous ass attacked over and over again. When Ritsuko needed a little break, she had the bimbo ride her cowgirl style, watching Shinji's big, bouncy butt slide up and down her pole. She rained slaps down on it, smirking as that only made it move faster. She dragged Shinjiko back down on top of her, belly to back, and yanked the Eva Pilot's head back by her hair, diving her tongue deep into her mouth. 

With Shinjiko poised on top of her, Ritsuko began riding out her final act of lovemaking. But there was hardly any need at this point. Shinjiko's womb had fully fallen in love with her cock. Ritsuko had plumped her out to her deepest depths, and had the big-titty babe's insides suck her all the way out, begging her not to leave.

Ten thrusts. Twenty. A hundred. Shinjiko's mind looked like it might never recover from this intense ordeal. 

Finally, the Doctor's hips stopped moving atop her victim.

She looked down at Shinjiko, down at a face that no longer had anything high intelligence in. Shinjiko bordered on fainting, eyelashes fluttering, but eyes still looking up at Ritsuko with total adoration. The blonde wiped the sweat from her brow, then began slowly drawing the steamy member from Shinjiko's well-used innards.

A low howl started in Shinjiko's throat with every inch removed. Her suctioning insides refused to let the sextoy go. She groaned long and low, cries growing louder... and then finally released a cute "Ahn~! ♥" as the tip of the girl-controlling member popped out. Shinjiko collapsed back on the chair, head tilted all the way off its headboard, thighs tucked under her belly, legs spread and feet under her ass in a position intended to fully expose and display her free-flowing cunt.

It twitched for Ritsuko's eyes, red and engorged, having spent the last few hours undergoing intense abuse. It looked bee-stung, the labia lips so thick and swollen they might never return to being the entrance to a cute and innocent little pussy. Ritsuko had never see a slit fatten up so fast in so little time; she couldn't help but give it a spank that made Shinjiko tremble and leak more of her slutty juices.

Despite having finally lost consciousness, when she inserted the tip of her pole into Shinjiko's mouth, the big-teated cow still sucked on it. Ritsuko made one last note on her clipboard as Shinjiko sucked and slurped away. "Subject is confirmed not an Angel."

But...

"Results still inconclusive." Ritsuko shuddered. "Further testing... required..."


	4. Asuka

Finally, Shinjiko was home!

She had emerged unscathed from the depths of NERV Headquarters, where barrel-chested brutes coaxed her into heat with as little as a bared bicep. She’d successfully traversed Tokyo-3’s rail system, where train seating put her eye-level with a sea of bulging, masculine crotches. Now she could finally cross the threshold of her modest Tokyo-3 apartment, and relax.

The trains had perhaps been the worst part of the trip. If not sitting she had to stand... which turned out to be much worse. It sandwiched her between all those testosterone-fuelled beasts and their hard bodies. It allowed those hunks to huff and snort her lovely, pale flesh...

Gosh! It all felt like too much for Shinjiko to deal with... Not while she still adapted to going from a meek, unassuming boy to Japan’s number-one busty breeder-bunny.

So relax she did. She tried to force out those thoughts of powerful, hairy men... thoughts that drove her to want to spread her thick thighs as far apart as possible. They made her want to spread her legs so far apart that every big-dicked bully in Japan would know how badly she wanted men.

But there were no men like that in her cosy apartment. Compared to all that, dealing with Asuka and Misato would be easy.

Shinjiko sighed as she leaned back against the door. She immediately regretted it, cringing inwardly as how much it creaked under the weight of her overdeveloped female frame. It had supported her male weight without so much as a groan.

But she’d become a whole lot heavier since then. It had been humiliating enough for Shinjiko to be turned into a woman, but her augmented curves were now "stand out." They were impossible to ignore. Shinjiko was a hip-augmented, ass-inflated, bust-blowout playground for men.

These thoughts brought her eyes down... to where the aforementioned bust loomed larger than ever. She plucked at her tightly-fit shirt with two fingers. As a boy, she’d been able to hoist the garment several inches from her body.. Now she couldn't even clear an inch. The material was almost painfully tight.

The clothes were loans from NERV. In her hand, she clutched a small plastic bag containing what she'd worn to Headquarters just yesterday morning. Boy's clothes, unfit for her new and obscene form. Clothes that would never fit her again.

She let her fingers go limp, dropping it by her feet. A moment later Shinjiko slid to the floor after this.

Shinjiko’s body ached... and not just from the day's exertions. She might still be Shinji on the inside, but her new body was soft and large. It had ample curves to comfort boys, and she was aware of aches she had never felt before.

Aches in her chest from supporting such large, full breasts. Aches in her hips, from bouncing her thick behind from side-to-side as she walked. It was no perky bubble butt, but a matronly set of hips that would have been at home on a mature woman.

It all came together to have Shinjiko aching for a massage. She discarded her previous plans for a hot shower: the thought of immersing her lush curves in a steaming hot bath sounded far too comforting to pass up. She yearned for those warm waters so badly, they might be the only thing to actually motivate her to get back up.

Mm, that sounded so nice. A hot bath, then relaxing in front of the computer for a few hours. She could forget her embarrassing day and curl up in a nice, warm bed.

Best of all, she could take a much-needed break from the daydreams that had plagued her all the way home... It felt like she'd considered hundreds of pervy scenarios... all involving her little pink pussy and huge, hulking cocks.

She had some privacy finally. This day was looking up!

And maybe in the morning, everything would make more sense.

\---

Twenty minutes later, Shinjiko emerged from within the bath’s warmth, toweling down her dripping body. She moved as if guided by her nethers, making a direct beeline for the bedroom. She didn’t even bother with dinner.

No, she was must too focused on easing out the day’s tensions.

But it was only when she was eased back down into her comfy old computer chair, that the questions came. How exactly did girls do... those sorts of things... anyway?

Well, if Misato and Ritsuko's behavior today was anything to go by, girls enjoyed looking at porn just as much as boys. Even if the porn in question was Shinjiko!

Yes, it would be perfectly normal for her to look at some porn.

Trying to ignore the way the chair’s arms squeezed against her luscious hips like she was nestled in the lap of some strict daddy, Shinjiko soon had her herself many tabs deep in lewd images. Sweet pictures of cute girls and cuter boys, all wrapped around each other in loving embraces~!

That was just what she needed. She soon had her small fingers seeking that flush, overdeveloped pussy of hers... a mound so big and plump it felt like it might just slurp them up.

Except... When Shinjiko touched her lower body, teasing here and pinching there, no arousal seemed to be happening. She sighed in frustration as ten minutes of rubbing that fat little pussy passed... all for nothing!

"Maybe I'm not doing it right...?" she thought. Sure, it was a little wet, but her excitement was nothing like it had been before when Misato and Ritsuko had toyed with her... or when she’d stared at the large, juicy dicks of the men on the train and at NERV...

Like flicking a switch, the simple mental image put more tingle in Shinjiko's slit than any amount of gentle, kind-natured boys. She gulped, sweating nervously.

With morbid curiosity, Shinjiko opened another browser tab. She began to hunt all over again. She typed vulgar, aggressive and masculine words in the search box, briefly hesitating before each keystroke. If only she noticed she was already licking her lips right before she tapped enter.

A smorgasbord of phalli came spilling out of her screen. Some contentedly lazed there, turgid and demanding, while others already rampaged balls-deep in some nameless cutie or another. But they all tightened up the poor brunette's nipples and set electricity down to her womanhood. Before Shinjiko could even think to do it, she stuffed her hand into her panties, fingering deeper and deeper. Her blush rose higher up her cheeks.

Shinjiko steadily traced a finger around her slit’s large outer lips, finding they had turned alarmingly sensitive.

"Hh... hh... ooh... onh..." That shy little voice built up louder and louder. She eased back into the comfort of her chair, lifting her legs to get a better angle to stroke off her lewd pussy.

Once or twice Shinjiko tried to stop herself. Each time the rallying cry was the same: she was a boy! Perhaps not in any physical sense, not anymore, but didn’t she still have the same male brain that she’d had yesterday? That Shinji would never have gone cross-eyed and dreamy, salivating openly over the way these violent ejaculation were training women in obedience. That Shinji certainly would never have felt this seedy urge to get filled up by jizzing rods, while his little fingers went haywire between his legs!

Well, not this often, anyway!

Yet now every single cumshot soothed her. It became hard to do anything other than stare. To happily idolize the fleshy cum-cannons men crammed into their jeans.

Even when she did hesitate, something in the pit of her stomach - something that hadn’t been there yesterday - growled in hunger. It was hard to think over the insistences made by her newly-formed womb... her baby-maker urged her to click faster, stare more... and each new veined member filling up the cutie’s screen stimulated her to make even more feminine hormones. Progesterone tap-danced on her mesmerized brain.

Now Shinjiko couldn’t even switch back to the sugary-sweet stuff she normally got off to, with kissing, handholding and gentle, sweet boys. Her pussy instantly shut down, her pleasure abruptly cut off. Masturbation stopped feeling good.

Shinjiko succumbed. That hungry beast would be satisfied by only one thing. Cocks! Masculine cocks! Powerful cocks!

Shinjiko had never paid much attention to her own member in her past life (she already thought of it as her "past life", for shame!). After all, the tepid organ had been just another harmless part of his body. Back when he'd had it, he'd been dimly aware of its role in pleasuring women, yet it seemed more... perfunctory than anything else. He would have described it as adequate enough for its task.

But Shinji had always wondered: how was a cock at all special? What made it any better compared to fingers, a tongue or any of those cute little toys girls owned? Thoughts about why women desired penis always lingered in the back of his mind.

Well, she kicked herself for those thoughts now! Shinjiko felt like she was really seeing all these big, fat, throbbing manhoods for the first time. Sitting in her chair, knees tucked under her chin, fingers furiously clicking, she stared as if watching an artwork’s unveiling. She took all the breadth and depth of veiny, furiously throbbing cock the internet had to show her deep into her mind.

Dicks were big and masculine, steamy girths designed to make women - women like her! - break down into gibbering wrecks that begged for a single lick. Full of tension and power.

It stole her breath away to think one half of her species had developed an organ for the sole purpose of hunting the other half, literal pillar of flesh that lay hulking between male thighs, just waiting to club cute girls across the face. She wanted it!

Those throbbing cock-idols were all of a man's power concentrated in one veiny monster, something that existed only to openly display his naked lust... and force it out into others. Cocks existed to be forced onto busty love-doll babes, and vice-versa.

Shinjiko clicked faster. Her drool spattered on the keyboard.

As more veiny, heavy members appeared before her eyes, Shinjiko sunk deeper into the world of porn and perversion. Her eyes lingered on obscenely-swollen nutsacks, made enormous by a lack of release: those dicks were ready to tirelessly paint females with seed. She stared wordlessly as they trembled angrily, goop oozing from their tips.

What Shinjiko liked best, however, was watching the way cute girls winced as the men packed their huge rods into them. The girls invariably looked up at their masters with gratefulness shining through tear-filled eyes. They strained to take them deeper, and begged their male partners not to pull out.

Shinjiko purred and watched the men pack endless inches into the female’s little bodies... all while the girls squirmed and cried out - all against the sheer massive size of dick! It left Shinjiko more smug and satisfied than she'd ever have felt watching porn as a man.

"Take that, you adorable, cute bitches..." The thought drifted through her mind, and her fingers moved faster between her legs.

Shinjiko moved both of her forefingers faster. The one on her mouse made rapid, precise clicks, choosing the nastiest hardcore pornography with laser-precision. She moved the other between her legs, clicking just as much, just as carefully.

Shinjiko curled her toes as she got closer to her orgasm. She moved her face closer to the screen. She wanted more information. She wanted more of her world filled up with cocks.

Cocks demanded worship. Those twitching titan existed to get hard around women and pump hot loads deep inside of them. A tool of love, and a tool of hate, simultaneously both... and swinging between men’s legs!

The images blurred together in her mind, fading into a blur of raw masculine power. They penetrated Shinjiko’s subconscious as easily as they did plump pussies, burning every throbbing inch into her neurons. With her head lolled back, Shinjiko hung her mouth open like she expected a nutsack to lower right in.

Shinjiko froze up, ankles locked, not moving. Her mind blanked, totally in thrall to men. To penis. Only her panting and cooing served as proof the self-pleasuring beauty remembered to breathe. Trembling on the verge of gushing over an imaginary cock the size of her forearm, Shinjiko's fingers became a blur against her womanhood.

She was going to cum... She was going to have her first self-induced orgasm as a woman, taking her one step further away from her male life. "Ohh... - ohhh! - oh - "

"Shinji-baka!" Like nails on a chalkboard, a terrifyingly-familiar voice called “his” name. The door to Shinjiko’s room swung inwards so hard and fast it pounded against the wall. Sorely interrupted - and right before her moment of climax! - Shinjiko trembled to her core.

The poor girl’s pussy tightened up in fear. Caught sticky-handed by the last person she wanted to see her like this, the lovely brunette's tongue stumbled over a half-dozen attempts to defend herself... But every time she tried, Asuka just talked over her!

"Do you have any idea how rude it is to keep a guest waiting outside your front door like that?! And another thing, your room stinks like crazy! Furthermore, I don't care how...” she paused for the right words, “... Weird and dumb your new body is, put some clothes on!"

"A-Asuka, I - " Despite coming back from the precipice of climax, there was still plenty of heat between Shinjiko’s throbbing lower lips, and the figure leaning in behind Asuka only made things worse! Mysterious Kaji, a friend of Misato's and Asuka's... boyfriend? Shinji had never been all that clear on their relationship, and she wasn't in much of a position to do anything but desperately hunt for panties while Asuka lectured.

Eventually, Kaji’s gentle tap on the shoulder interrupted the redhead's ranting. He pointed towards the contents of Shinjiko's screen.

Asuka's eyes followed the pointing digit... and alighted on what was quite clearly NSFW shenanigans. An anime bimbo with curves as unrealistic as Shinjiko's lazed on a bed with a male trapped underneath her. The artist had made a lazy attempt to render her as a princess of some fantasy kingdom, a tottering tiara perched on her head... but it could hardly be noticed when her body commanded so much attention. All other features in the image were dwarfed by: 1) her giant, giant breasts, and 2) the largest, most ridiculously unnecessarily oversized cock any of them had ever seen. It cushioned nicely between the plush contours of her rack... large enough that the veiny, club-like shaft thrust out from their depths, fountaining cum into the air.

And the look on the princess's face, well... lovestruck! Adoring and obsessed. Tongue hanging out, hyperventilating over the monster cock... and heart pupils fully-engaged in her wide, wide eyes. It was every part the picture of an fervent worship.

Asuka hooked a finger over the tip of Kaji's hand and slowly drew it down. Just like Shinjiko had before her, she wanted to take in as much of the scene before her as possible... albeit for totally different reasons. It was all evidence in this slut’s trial.

"Don't start smiling," Shinjiko thought to herself. "Just apologize and leave so I can - "

But the diabolical grin that spread across Asuka's face was sooo much worse than anything Shinjiko could have imagined. That smirking bully looked like she'd just landed a whale: even her upper lip curling in something like disgust couldn't hide Asuka’s appreciation of this moment.

"Baaaka! I can't beliiieeeve you~"

Thump, thump, thump. The footfalls of the leggy, well-proportioned girl sounded deafening in this sort of silence, even muffled by her socks. Soryu-san picked her way across a carpet littered with dirty underwear and inside-out socks with all the delicacy of a miniature Godzilla, rumbling with yet more epithets as she came. Kaji followed in her wake, somewhat hunkered down to stay behind her profile. He seemed reluctant to even be here.

Shinjiko's first thought was that Asuka smelled good... the smell of soap still lingered lightly about her. Compared to this room that smelled like one big, fat, wet pussy after so much masturbation, it was refreshing and invigorating.

And then Asuka was on her before she could have a second thought. The Fräulein thrust long, pale arms out and seized Shinjiko’s wrists, lifting her arms high over her head. With nothing but a shirt on, it left her pussy entirely exposed... and Asuka sneered at Shinjiko as she squirmed about under her grip, trying to wriggle free. She squeezed Shinjiko's wrists until it hurt.

"What a disgusting little pervert! What's wrong with you?” she teased, voice full of mirth.

“Show a little restraint, especially now you're a woman! And these..." Asuka paused, swallowing deeply. Her eyes rooted to the enormous pair of milk-tanks considerably bulging the fabric of Shinjiko's shirt.

"How dare... How dare those be so big..." It was impossible for Shinjiko not to notice the icy tone hanging in the air now. Asuka examined her body not as if it was simply something to sneer at, but with a distinct hint of jealousy. Could a girl as perfectly pretty as Asuka really be jealous of her warped form? Shinjiko couldn't help but think it.

But she would never voice such a thought. Not as long as she wanted to avoid a quick and painful demise...

So Shinjiko sat in silence. She was lost as to what to do... other than be utterly mortified! Her cheeks burned bright red, gaze frozen in place. She tried not to think about how Asuka loomed over her, how the bullying vixen eyed her up.

"Nnhhh... I'm... I'm not... I'm not a pervert..." the flustered beauty finally managed. She tried to deny the words that hurt her the most, true as they were.

But she couldn't help it that she had such an obscenely sensitive body. Or that her pussy growled for more the porn more she showed it... and only grew more needy as she did so! It wasn't her fault! It was just this... this Angel-given body!

Asuka laughed to herself as Shinjiko continued to squirm, long and bare legs stretching out across the floor and scuffing the carpet. Shinjiko’s thighs must have been twice the thickness of Asuka's - or more - and it made the little prankster’s desire to punish her rise all the more.

"Haha, look at you squirming... You're really like a bug! A big, dumb, horny bug! Kaji, look! Look!"

Asuka released Shinjiko's hands, but the big slut only had a moment to feel relieved before icy terror once again crept down her spine: Asuka gripped the back of Shinji's computer chair, and fanned her fingers out along it...

She was going to spin it. A swivel chair had never seemed less appealing than it did now.

"Yaaaa - ha!" Asuka gave the chair a big spin, turning the bottomless, kicking and whimpering Shinjiko around fully 180 degrees. She aimed a snap-kick at Shinjiko’s legs to stop the chair spinning immediately, then took its back in hand once again.

Asuka hunkered down behind the chair, thrusting it forward with an expression and temperament of pure delight. She rolled the bottomless Shinjiko around like a parade float while her captive squealed and cried. “Hahaha! Look Kaji, Asuka found a bitch!”

“A big, sweaty, slutty bitch!” Asuka thrust Shinjiko towards the older man in the middle of the room.

She pressed her cheek against Shinjiko’s, her expression as sneering and smug as Shinjiko’s was horrified. "Look, looo~oook! Just look at this piggy... this slut! Isn't she just the worst?”

“Shinji must have thought he could be beat me as a girl because he failed as a boy... but all he did in the end was touch his new pussy and think about fat cocks!"

Kaji tried to look nonchalant, scratching his chin and sometimes averting his eyes... but even the dumbest girl in the world would be able to see his rising lust. A body like Shinjiko's was made to achieve erections in men in the fastest, most brute-force way possible, lighting up primitive brain waves that often laid dormant. It was a docile form that begged to be taken command of and taken care of. Daddy-bait.

Asuka cupped Shinjiko's chin, pursing her lips beside the other girl's face. "Hey-hey! She looks good enough to eat, right? She's like something straight out of a dojin!"

She grinned as she rubbed her face against the side of the other girl's. "Hey, hey, if you want a man so badly, we have one right here, you know! He's really good at fucking, better than you ever were! Why don't we have Kaji screw you right now, mm? Mm? Mmmmm? Ahahaha!"

Shinjiko didn't know what to do. On the one hand she felt embarrassed having her perverted body shown off like this. Her shamefully feminine frame was being displayed yet again, and this time for a man! It all reminded Shinjiko she was nothing like a man anymore... not that she had been much of one before.

But then... strange, unwarranted, unbidden thoughts entered her mind. Thoughts to leave even Asuka red in the face if Shinjiko voiced them. As much as she tried to fight it, the curvy sow couldn't deny the aching need in her body.

And the more she looked at the older man, the more those perverse thoughts and needs came to the forefront of her mind. In the end, she couldn’t take it any more.

"I wanna... I wanna do it with him!~" Shinjiko gasped. She rose lustily from her chair, groggily stepping towards Kaji. She had to hold back the urge to pounce him then and there!

"No way... ♥" whispered Asuka, dumbfounded. Her goal had only been to humiliate Shinji, but now... Now her perverted pussy throbbed almost as much as Shinjiko’s! Each little pulse drove her forwards, leading her to follow in Shinjiko's busty wake. "Hey, Shinji, is this okay? You’re completely abandoning your manhood, you know... You’re... You’re like a total bitch, you know? ♥”

Kaji looked flustered. He began to protest: "Ah, hold on a second, I..."

But he was cut off almost immediately. Not by words, but by a pair of blimps colliding with the wall of his chest. They were pampered, cuddly fat tits, and sorely in need of groping.

He looked down on Shinjiko, and she looked back up at him. Her eyes swam with love, while her needy thighs rubbed together. Her bare pussy leaked.

Kaji gulped, become more and more aware of the raging erection between his legs. "Come on, you were a boy yesterday... This is insane, I can't..."

He was cut off again as Asuka booped Shinjiko from behind. She planted her perky little tits on the masochistic bimbo's back and drove her into Kaji. Asuka hooked her fingers around her boyfriend's hands and tugged them, firmly placing Shinjiko's trembling butt in his grip. She guided them to sex like a naughty little puppeteer, cackling all the while.

But Kaji had to admit it, that butt felt good. He squeezed Shinjiko’s ass in his big, warm, masculine hands... and she moaned in pleasure.

She liked it even more than he did. It felt so natural! So nice!

The scales finally tipped. The day’s numerous perversions, Shinjiko’s mounting need, and Kaji’s firm, muscular body had totally messed her brain up.

She needed to fuck. She couldn’t wait another moment. She’d even do it in front of Asuka.

Shinjiko wagged her hips, pressing her plump rump right back into Kaji’s hands. Her needy body pleaded with him to lose the gentlemanly act, and just sink his fingers into ample flesh. After all, weren't men supposed to be brutish beasts who simply couldn't resist cute girlies? Everyone here would sincerely forgive him for succumbing to male instincts like that, most of all Shinjiko...

Yes, that was right. She wanted this. Shinjiko hardly noticed the little male voice in her head had completely faded away, replaced by one that was entirely feminine. And it didn’t speak with the voice of a decent woman, or even like a sultry, closeted pervert like Asuka's. No, she had the mind of a girl who would do anything for pleasure... like what she wanted to do right now!

Shinjiko stroked around Kaji’s hips. She slowly traced his crotch, growing more and more indecent by the moment. She explored further, fingers tracing a path right over the bulge in his pants. "Come on... Let's do it~"

"Ahaha, she's in love...” laughed Asuka. “Look at her~ She’s like a doggy with a treat being dangled in front of its face! Her head is totally weird now!"

The redhead was on the prowl again, naughty fingers half-unzipping Kaji's pants and half-guiding Shinjiko to do it herself.

"Hey, stupid idiot," goaded Asuka as she dropped Kaji's pants, fishing out his dick, "You better be nice to Kaji’s monster cock...”

Asuka thrust Kaji's manhood into Shinjiko's dainty hands with a thud. The impact actually left them stinging. “It’s way bigger than whatever little shrimp cock you had as a boy... Just take a look.”

Shinjiko looked. She looked, and wanted. Asuka hadn't been kidding about the size or the weight... there was no way anyone could possibly have mistaken this huge, musky thing for a high-schooler's member. Adult ones were amazing!

"I bet you didn't know I've been taking one like this, right? I'm really adult, don't you think?" giggled Asuka, trailing her fingertips down the shaft's length, petting it like a favourite pet... "But even though I wanna take it all the way to the base... there’s always a little bit extra always sticking out. I’m not quiiite deep enough yet, you know?"

Asuka coaxed Shinjiko to move her hands, guiding the other girl in jacking off her first penis... The first of many~ "So that's~ where~ you~ come~ in! ♪”

Shinjiko stroked her slick hands up and down the massive, drooling shaft, sizing up the monster in her hands. Her mind raced, both with conjuring images of his simply massive tool slamming into Askua's tight body... and of it doing the same to her, claiming her curvy form with the massive, manly cock. She jacked Kaji off all the faster, drool forming at the corner of her mouth. The busty beauty failed to contain herself in the face of such pure masculinity.

Asuka had long since given up having to guide Shinjiko in jacking off the hulking, fat cock of a man. Instead she watched with delight clear in her eyes, continuing to taunt her curvy, ex-male friend. “Heehee~! Isn't it great? All those nights you spent coming up with pick-up lines... practising kissing girls... and now all you're going to do is lay back and be my boyfriend's onahole! This lowly scavenger-pussy is going to get a nice, juicy prime cut of steak tonight!"

Kaji was galvanized to action. Asuka’s words affected him as much as they did Shinjiko... Listening to the brat teasing her gal-pal had him wanting to join in, and it had him wanting to fuck. He thrust forwards, coming hip to hip with Shinjiko. "Yeah. You heard her. Get it slippery for me... or it'll make your new pussy sting when I stick it in..."

"Gimme dick..." she whined, fingers feverishly working between her legs. She worked him up and down with one hand, while the other teased at her pussy once more. She wanted to feel it so badly...

\---

Poor Shinji's bed! It was a lot to ask of the small single to hold all three of them, but when you added Shinjiko's colossal curves into the mix, it creaked like a demon. The mattress sank almost all the way down under the weight of that plush bottom.

Now Shinjiko found herself trapped between two predators. She helplessly kicked her feet and mewled as they each thrust a hand up her loose shirt.

They lifted the fabric tightly fitting to her cleavage and bared her fat breasts. They lightly swayed around as Asuka and Kaji slapped and squeezed them... Asuka cackled like a little tart as she thumbed Shinjiko's big fat nipple, tugging it up from her breasts. "Aha... Only a baka could have tits this big... A total dummy~"

"Heheh... I bet you'd blush so much if I kissed you... Don't you think so, Kaji?" asked Asuka, grinning. Before Shinjiko could even say anything, Asuka moved forwards, lips puckering up. She gently pressed her mouth to Shinjiko's, mewling as their tongues touched together.

The kiss was electric. Sensational, for both of them. Asuka's pussy got wet and Shinjiko's got wetter.

As a silly teenage girl, it would have been so easy for Shinjiko to get completely lost in such a sweet kiss... But she had to remember Kaji was the real threat. He had a big dick that fucked cute girls blind and filled them with cum! So while Asuka innocently explored her first female body on one side, Shinjiko had to be mindful of the experienced male touches on the other side. Kaji’s subtle tweaks of her soft breasts made Shinjiko see stars. When he touched her pussy, she felt truly happy she’d been made a woman.

When Asuka was done kissing her, the brat passed Shinjiko to Kaji. Shinjiko had her first kiss with a man. As Asuka hooked her legs back, Kaji slowly placed his weight on top of her.

Shinjiko marvelled at how easily her padded body supported the strong male’s form. He didn’t feel heavy on top of her Rubenesque form at all... if anything, it felt warm and reassuring.

Shinjiko’s introspection was shattered once again by a cackling Asuka. "Time to get fucked, Third Child..."

Shinjiko wanted nothing more than that. She raised her hips at Kaji, encouraging him to mount her and sink his fat, drooling cock into her slick folds.

"Do it... Fuck me!" she cried back. She made complete admission of her desires to be taken, to be claimed by a man. Curvy love doll Shinjiko wanted to relinquish every last scrap of manliness she had never deserved in the first place. As that cock began to sink into her needy pussy, and soft, moaning mewls escaped her lips, she completely became a satisfied, docile woman.

She was so lost, so enamoured, that she hardly considered all the risks that came up from a bared cock plunging into her tight, fertile little pussy.

Asuka's playful laughter came to an entirely too-abrupt halt. As soon as she heard the very first little wet "shlick" of cock meeting pussy, the redhead froze. Her mouth thinned to a line as she leaned forwards to watch intently. Even her breath came in hushed panting. "Hnnh..."

The mood hanging over the bedroom had completely changed. Shinjiko's pussy was spread by its first invader, her thighs shaking as she parted to allow a nasty, fat cock entry. Kaji huffed and puffed as he broke her hymen. He let out a long, pleasured sigh as he sunk inside, almost immediately going deeper into Shinjiko than he ever had in Asuka.

And Asuka, she watched quietly as her boyfriend sank deeper and deeper inside of her friend. He gripped Shinjiko's butt as he worked, still more than half of his cock hanging out of her.

But it went in. And it went in deeper than Asuka could take it.

"Haaah... So deep... It's like this pussy is... made for big dicks..." he whistled. There was another nasty slurp as Shinjiko’s body agreed with him, slickening another few inches of Kaji's pole.

"Mm... You went quiet, Asuka. You're not having second thoughts, are you? I can pull out..."

Kaji began to do exactly that, sliding his mesmerizing member back. He drew his turgid fat cock out of Shinjiko's velvet pussy like a fisherman drawing up a rod... only to stop when he felt Asuka's hand on his butt.

"Nope... No-no-no..." she said quietly. She forced him back down, glaring at Shinjiko the whole time.

"Look at her stupid face... I want to see what other kind of dumb faces this fat-breasted idiot makes... Stop lowballing it and fuck her! Put Shinji in "her" place!" Her blood boiled. She was insatiable.

Kaji shook his head. Despite the sweat beginning to bead on his forehead, he was grinning. He thrust back and forth, sliding in and out of Shinjiko's thoroughly-lubricated pussy. "Sorry, kid. Looks like I gotta blow my load in you, or Asuka won't be satisfied..."

Shinjiko wanted it though, the overly-pervy gal inside her wanting - demanding - that he whitewash her insides with seed. When he trapped her in a carnal, no-holds-barred mating press, she felt unsurpassed, womanly fulfillment.

Shinjiko knew she was acting like an animal... She was being so slutty, but she couldn’t resist him. His cock felt so, so good inside her tight pussy. When a man went balls-deep in a woman like Shinjiko, she couldn’t help but want to lock her legs around his back. So she did it, holding him closer, making sure he simply couldn't pull away. Or out.

An older man fucked her, and the teenage bitch loved it. "Nnnh~ Make me yours..."

The lovey-dovey atmosphere of a stud male treating a grateful girl as his inferior seemed too much for Asuka. She dove in again, hungry for more smooches with Shinjiko... but was almost knocked away as Kaji manhandled Shinjiko’s ankles. He placed them behind the appreciative girl’s head, folding her body over double.

"Nnh... This isn't a good position for a girl's first time,” he apologized, “... But your body is... I can't help it..."

Asuka cackled as Shinjiko's butt was put on full display by the vulgar mating press. Shinjiko’s twitching butthole was totally exposed and her spread pussy was front and centre, a tight ring around the hulking male member invading her body. She watched, taunting Shinjiko more. "I can see everything! This lewd position, heheheh... How does it feel to be treated like mating livestock by a man, Third Child? Your entire body has surrendered to lust... in every way possible!"

Kaji planted his hands on Shinjiko's chest, flattening her heaving pale tits under his bronzed hands. He fucked her harder and faster as the girls made love with their mouths, trading gentle kisses and sucking each other's tits.

When Kaji locked his entire veined member deep into Shinjiko’s pussy, he cried out in relief. She gripped him completely, and he revelled in the sensation. "Gonna... nnnh... cum..."

It was the first time he’d ever been so deep in a girl, and he had this beautiful bitch to thank for it. Of all the girls Kaji had tried, Shinjiko's ravenous pussy set a new bar in worship. It sucked him off as good as any vacuum blowjob, relentlessly milking him... good to the last drop!

It was a prelude of things to come, if anything. Countless hung men with dicks too big for regular girls would gratefully flock to try Shinjiko’s one-of-a-kind pussy... a deep and tight slit that rewarded males for being hung as they come. Kaji cried out as his cock was fully inside a woman's pussy for the first time.

Kaji sped up his thrusting, getting closer to finishing. He wanted sorely to finish in this high-level pussy and he moved his hips like a monkey, driven on by Shinjiko's liveliness under him. He dragged his feet through the bedsheets and kicked pillows off the bed, squatting, thrusting and... cumming!

Shinjiko reached out for Kaji of her own accord. The ex-boy tugged her male master into a deep, lust-filled kiss just before he came. Kaji sealed their union by returning the passionate kiss. He made her melt, and made her maiden's heart flutter...

Which explained fully why Shinjiko did what she did next: She trapped him inside her, holding him tightly as his hot semen flowed into her body, boldly risking to make a child inside the high-schooler. She wrestled against his tongue with her own, eyes looked straight ahead. She stared at Kaji with a lust-filled haze as he pumped her full.

Recklessly, with no regard for anything else but his own pleasure, Kaji sank balls-deep into this vulgar-bodied bitch and stayed there. He arched his back and howled as long rivulets of gooey semen fountained into Shinjiko's body, staining her insides. Shinjiko experienced the womanly pleasure of a man's hard-earned ejaculate filling her... and she loved it in a way her male self never could have.

The naughty girl’s body burned with pleasure, lost in the sheer perfection of being pressed. She was past caring about even Asuka’s taunts.

If anything, she wanted to smirk from knowing she’d taken Asuka’s man to greater heights of pleasure than she had. Shinjiko knew she was already more of a woman than Asuka could ever hope to be!

Shinjiko blushed. Not only was that something she’d certainly never dare say so in front of Asuka, it was also a thought that would never have had a place in her old mind. Becoming a girl was scary... but it felt so good.

Then Asuka gave the dazed girl a noogie. "You better not get used to fuckin' such a good dick, idiot! Kaji's still all mine!"

Kaji smiled as Asuka leaned in to kiss her.

\---

Sometime later, the sweaty, laughing couple left a supremely fucked-out Shinjiko drooling on her bed. Her legs were still spread wide apart, with any effort to close them making the ache in her thighs intensify. A gooey river of semen oozed from out of her pussy and butthole, making a little lake in the middle of the bed. She had imagined Kaji's cum would be thicker than what Shinji had produced, but this was unreal.

His stuff was more like glue. It felt like solid weight in her womb and gut.

They’d long since left the room together, leaving Shinjiko in the dark. She listened to them talking amicably in the shower down the hall, splashing each other... Asuka was laughing about something... It sounded like it was Shinji.

Shinjiko should have been offended, but... she didn't seem able to muster any sort of feelings like that at the moment. She just stirred gently on the bed and smiled, mesmerized by the sensation of Kaji's little swimmers making their way through her womb, on the hunt for eggs.

She smiled, rolling her fat pink tongue over her thick, juicy lips. "Mmmm..."

A fire burned in Shinjiko's belly now. She trailed some fingers down her stomach, realizing she'd need to do this again very soon.


End file.
